Number One
by 30-Nights
Summary: 'Only care for number one' was Nick's main rule. He broke that before and never wanted to break it again, but with Ellis around it's hard not too... Rated M for man on man action Review and NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!

Okay so I still have to update my RE fic and my Blood + one, but ever since left 4 dead 2 came out I have been itching to write! Especially about Nick and Ellis who I love! So I hope you enjoy, NO FLAMES please!

Nick sat on his black leather couch, his arms lying across the top and his legs folded on top of his 6,000 dollar coffee table. His eyebrows were furrowed as he listened to his wife scream at him. Nick scratched the back of his head "You done yet?" he grumbled.

His wife let out a loud noise that sounded like a mix of a scream and a sigh. Her perfectly manicured fingers fug into her blonde hair "You drive me crazy!"

"Like I haven't heard that before." Nick rolled his green eyes.

"I'm serious, nick! I can't take much more of this!" her voice cracked.

"You act like we're living a shitty life, look around Alex; you're living the high life!" Nick shouted.

"But for how long?" Alex asked. "You're lucks going to run out. What's going to happen to us when that happens?"

"That's not going to happen." Nick said.

Alex shook her head "I'm leaving, Nick, and I'm taking Katie with me."

OoOoOoOoOOoooOoOoooooOoOooO

Nick's body shot up as he looked around the safe room. Rochelle and Coach laid to his right, asleep. Ellis was still on watch. Nick ran his dirty fingers through his hair. He hadn't dreamt about his ex-wife or Katie since the virus started to spread. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Nick quietly stood up and walked to the front of the safe room where Ellis sat. He had his shotgun laying beside him on the staircase and his chin in his hands, he was nodding off.

"Glad to see our guard dog so awake on duty." Nick smirked as he leaned up against the banister.

Ellis nearly jumped out of his skin "You scared da shit outta me nick!" Ellis said a smile appearing on his lips.

Nick grunted in response "You're lucky one of those zombie fuckers didn't come along."

Ellis chuckled "I woulda gotten 'em." Ellis said picking his shotgun up and aiming at the door.

"yeah, yeah." Nick rolled his eyes "why don't you go to sleep in the back with the others. I can take it from here."

Ellis blinked "ya ain't on shift for a couple more hours."

"I'm aware of that Ellis." Nick said and sat down on the bottom step, his back facing Ellis's who was sitting four steps higher. Nick leaned back and stared out the safe room door. In the distance he heard the groans of the infected. Those he wasn't worried about even if they did come to the door they wouldn't be able to get in. The charger on the other hand, it would take the safe room door down no problem at all.

"Nick?" Ellis asked.

"What is it overalls?" Nick mumbled.

"Did ya have a nightmare?"

Nick's head whipped around to look at the mechanics; he forced a smirk "Are you stupid? Actually, don't answer that." He chuckled and turned away from him again "I'm a grown man, I don't have nightmares."

"Ya can still be a grown man an' have nightmares, nick." Ellis frowned "I don' wanna be no downer, but I still get em."

Nick grunted in response.

"Ya may be fooling Ro and Coach, but ya aint foolin' me. No sir." Ellis said and nodded his head.

Nick turned to Ellis again "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ya talk about havin' no attachments an' such." Ellis said "an' how you don't need help from us, but I know that aint true."

Nick raised an eyebrow urging him to continue.

"ya care about us." Ellis grinned ear to ear "Ya always look out for us. Hell, you gave me yer pills the other day when ya shoulda used them on yourself!"

Nick let out a chuckle "Your really something overalls." He said shaking his head.

Ellis beamed.

"But you don't get me at all."

Ellis's smile faltered.

"I stick with you guys because my chances of living are higher." Nick smirked "Lifes one big game and I plan on winning it, even if that means I have to use a couple of retards to help me stay alive, you get me? I've been doing this my whole life, I'm a pro."

Ellis shook his head slowly again "I think yer trying to fool yourself." He flashed Nick another smile before standing up and placing his shotgun up against his shoulder before walking down the steps "I think yer just running away from somethin'." He said looking down at Nick.

Nicks dark green eyes narrowed "You know nothing about me so don't pretend you do."

Ellis nodded "Yer right, I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't read ya. Keith always tried to hide his feelin's, but I was able to tell what he was feelin'."

Nick rolled his eyes, Keith again. "Goodnight."

Ella shrugged his shoulders "Night, Nick." He said walking towards the back to get some sleep.

Nick ran his hands across his face, how he hated Ellis. He never tried to get to know the kid, but that never stopped Ellis from sharing his whole life story within minutes of meeting one another. He never told him or anyone else about his private life and he liked it that way. 'Only care for number one' was his main rule. He broke that rule twice, and he never wanted to break that rule again. He refused to let anyone get to close to him. So the fact that Ellis can pin point everything Nick was thinking or feeling pissed the gambler off beyond belief. His whole life, his whole career, was spent of tricking people so he could win, but this kid… Nick shook his head and grunted "Stupid redneck…."

OoOoOooooOoOoooOooooOoOoO

The next morning Rochelle woke the boys up since she was the last one on look out "Come on boys. Up and at em." She smiled.

Ellis sat up and stretched "Y'all won't believe what I had a dream 'bout!"

Coach walked over and pulled out a pack of dried cereal "Not now Ellis, it's too damn early." The older man said.

Ellis shrugged "okay."

Nick rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head as he walked over to coach and pulled the cereal from his hands. His nose crinkled before handing it back to the older "man that's all yours."

"I wasn't planning on sharing anyway." Coach said.

Nick shrugged before taking a long swig of an open water bottle "I can't wait till we get some real food."

"Ya know, Nick, if you didn' shoot our last pilot…" Ellis smirked "We all coulda been eaten' some real food."

"Shut the hell up Ellis, he turned into a fucking zombie." Nick glared at him "Next time I won't save your goddamn ass."

Ellis frowned "I was only jokin'…"

"It's alright sweetie, Nick knows you we're kidding." Rochelle said before shooting Nick a warning glance. Rochelle had turned into the 'mother' of the group. The boys, especially Nick and Ellis, tended to act like children at times so someone had to take control during those times and Rochelle was just the person.

Nick rolled his eyes before walking over to the safe room door to look outside. The sun was shining and it was quite outside. "We good to go?" he asked turning back to his teammates.

Coach nodded as he grabbed his baseball bat, his gun was on his back so if he needed it he could easily grab it. Rochelle, who was holding her machine gun smiled. Ellis was the last to come to the door. He held his shotgun, ready for action while a guitar was strapped to his back. Nick's eyes meet Ellis's dark ones, quickly Nick looked away.

"Lets do this then." He said kicking the safe room door open.

After fighting off several hordes the four of them were getting tired. They had made their way through half the park and stopped in front of a horse statue. Rochelle sat down and wiped the sweat from her brow "Anyone have anything to drink?"

"Here ya go sweetheart." Coach said handing her his water bottle.

"Thanks." Rochelle smiled up at him.

Ellis stared up at the horse statue, a stupid grin on his face. Nick watched him wondering what the hell that boy could be thinking. "I remember this one time, Keith and I decided we'd steal a horse from this farm down the road from his place. I love horses and Keith knew that. That's why he agreed to help me."

"No one cares, Overalls." Nick said harshly.

Ellis shrugged it off and continued to stare at the giant horse statue. Nick couldn't help but shake his head as he sat down 'if I could only figure out what goes on in that mind of his…."

Rochelle quickly jumped to her feet "Do you hear that?" she whispered.

Ellis turned his attention to her "hear what?"

Rochelle put her finger to her lips and soon they all heard it; the mournful cries of a witch.

Nick groaned "reminds me of my ex-wife…"

Ellis looked at him surprised "Ya were married?!"

"SH!" Nick growled "You wanna startle her?"

Ellis bit his lip and shook his head "No I don' wanna."

"Then shut up." Nick said "Coach, where do you think she is?"

Sounds like she right up ahead. The way we have to go. Of all the fucking luck." Coach sighed.

"We just have to be quite and keep our distance." Rochelle said.

Nick nodded "Yeah lets go."

Coach took the first couple of steps "Y'all better stay close."

As the four quietly but quickly walked down the path the witches cries got louder and louder and soon she was in sight. She paced back and forth her face buried deep into her long clawed hands. Ellis stared at the witch and wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping when he fell forward "Ah!" he shouted as he landed on his face "Aw shit!" he screamed

The witches head snapped up as she began to scream and ran straight at Ellis. Her arms extended her talons ready to rip Ellis to pieces. Rochelle let out a startled gasp as she turned back. Nick darted past her already shooting at the witch who was quickly making her way towards Ellis.

"God damn it Ellis, get up!" Nick shouted.

Ellis looked over at the conman and tried to get up, but it was too late the witch had pounced on him. She swiped a couple of times not really getting a good hit on Ellis. Nick ran over and rammed straight into her knocking her off of Ellis, he lost his footing and tumbled. The Witches attention was no longer on Ellis, she was focused on Nick. "Nick!" Ellis screamed as the witch ripped straight through his 3,000 dollar suite and soon his skin.

Nick let out a piercing scream and shouted "get her off, get her off!" he felt her claws tear up the skin on his back , his vision began to blur, and only one voice stood out from the jumbled screams of the witch and his teammates, Ellis's. Ellis screamed Nick's name over and over before he heard him scream.

"Don't die on me Nick!"

Then everything went black…..

'Why can't you come with us Daddy?" A small girl pulled on Nicks pant leg. She was between the ages of 5 and 7.

Nick picked the girl up and looked into her green eyes that were identical to Nicks "that's something you have to ask your mom." He said softly and brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

The girl frowned "I want you to come."

Nick nodded "I know Katie."

"Katie?" Alex said walking into the living room "Go get your stuff."

Katie looked at her father who nodded and placed her on the ground. Alex and Nick stood in an awkward silence for a moment before she handed him a manila envelope "Hers the papers, just sign where it's highlighted and mail them in."

Nick took the envelope "Alright."

Alex nodded "You can call her whenever you want, but we won't be coming back to New York to visit."

"I figured as much." Nick said.

Alex was about to say something when Katie came running back in with her backpack on. Nick placed the envelope on the floor and picked her up again "See you soon Kiddo." Nick lied.

"Promise?" Katie asked.

"Promise." He said and kissed her forehead and placed her back on the ground. Alex grabbed her hand and walked towards the door. Katie looked over her shoulder and waved.

Nick opened his eyes and saw Elli's staring down at him. He couldn't remember when they had killed the witch and he definitely didn't remember being moved to the safe room. He must have blacked out "overalls?" he asked hoarsely.

"Nick! Yer awake!" Ellis smiled.

Rochelle and Coach came into view "Thank goodness!" Rochelle cried "We were so worried!"

Nick blinked a couple of times trying to register everything in his head. He looked back at Ellis "You owe me big time you little fuck."

Ellis couldn't help but laugh and rubbed his eyes that had been tearing up "I sure do, man, I sure do!"

I'm debating on leaving it like this or continuing it….. and I know nothing about Nick having a daughter was mentioned in the game, but I just like the idea of Nick being a daddy and such so yeah… I may continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT

Okay, so I continued it… heh. I hope the second chapter isn't a disappointment I had a difficult time writing it. in the first chapter I though Ellis was hard to write, well let me tell you in this chapter Nick was a bitch to write haha, oh well I still love him! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The group of four had stayed in the safe room for 2 days before Nick was able to get back on his feet. Coach stood in front of the safe room door "It's all clear. We should at least shoot for 10 miles today. You think you can handle that Nick?" he asked.

Nick was holding onto the counter in the safe room for support "10 miles? No problem, yeah I can do that, lets shoot for more though."

Ellis fixed his hat frowning "Y'all I think we ought to just get to the next safe spot."

Rochelle nodded in agreement "I think Ellis is right."

"Ellis is never right." Nick countered.

"Hey know, all I'm doin' is lookin' out for ya!" Ellis said crossing his arms, sulking.

"I think you helped me enough. It is your fault I'm in this situation!"

Ellis's arms fell to his side as he stared at Nick wide eyed "I…" he bit his lower lip before looking away "I didn' ask ya for help…"

Nick grunted and took a step towards Ellis. Rochelle quickly stood between the two and placed her hands on Nick's chest "Alright that's enough. Nick, you can't blame Ellis."

Ellis looked at Nick from the corner of his eye. Nick turned around a little too fast; he collapsed to the ground groaning "Shit… that was fucking stupid."

Rochelle kneeled beside him "You can't move that fast! You'll open the scabs on your back!" she scolded.

"I'm fine." Nick sighed.

"Ya don' look fine…" Ellis said with a worried look on his face.

"I said I'm fine!" Nick snapped.

Ellis flinched before nodding his head slowly. Coach sighed "Fine we'll go to the next safe room. It's better than staying here. Safer too. All those zombie fuckers know we're in here."

Rochelle helped Nick up and nodded "Yeah. That sounds like a good plan."

Nick cursed under his breath as they began to prepare to fight the awaiting horde of zombies outside the door.

* * *

After several hours of fighting off zombies the group was finally able to make it to the next safe room. Ellis was the first one in, practically dragging Nick behind him. He helped Nick to the ground and looked over to Rochelle and Coach who we're safely inside and slammed the safe room door shut. "Y'all alrigh'?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Coach said "you two?"

"I'm alrigh'…" Ellis said and looked at Nick who was gasping for breath.

Nick glanced up and waved his hand "Fine, just out of breath."

"Ya sure?" Ellis asked leaning closer to Nick "Yer back aint bleedin none is it?"

Nick flushed slightly and pulled back "Jesus Christ, Ellis, I'm fine!"

Rochelle couldn't help but roll her eyes. Coach rolled his eyes as well and looked out the other door "Rochelle, why don't you and I go check out some of those building for supplies?"

Rochelle nodded "Sure, good idea."

"Why not take this one with you?" Nick said gesturing to Ellis.

"Someone has to stay back here with you." Coach said.

"So let Ro stay behind." Nick argued.

Coach ignored the man "Ellis you better be ready to open this door at any given moment, got it?" Coach said.

"Sure thing!" Ellis beamed "Y'all can coun' on me!"

"Good." Coach said before he and Rochelle left the safe room.

Nick and Ellis sat in silent for what seemed like hours to both, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Ellis finally broke the silence "Ya sure yer alrigh'?"

"How many times do I have to say it!?" Nick snapped "I'm fucking fine!"

Unfazed by Nick's outburst Ellis simply nodded and spoke again "So ya had a wife?"

Nick stared straight at Ellis "huh?"

"Well ya mentioned a 'ex-wife' is all… so I'm curious." Ellis shrugged "you don' have to tell me anythin' if ya don't want to."

"Good." Nick said and lay down on his stomach "Because it's none of your business."

Ignoring what Nick said, Ellis spoke again "Was her name Katie?"

"Where did you hear that name!?" Nick snapped as he tried to sit up only to wince and collapse to the ground biting his lip.

"You gotta be careful, man…" Ellis said as he placed his hands on Nick's shoulders. Nick sighed and laid his head onto the ground again before mumbling. "What's that? I didn' hear ya."

"Her name was Alex. Not Katie." Nick mumbled.

Ellis tilted his head as he sat down beside Nick "Then who's Katie?"

"God you're so annoying…" Nick sighed and sat up slowly and crefully before pulling a picture out of his jacket pocket. He looked at it for a moment before handing it to Ellis "Katie was my little girl."

Ellis studied the picture of a small blonde child with those piercing green eyes that Nick had. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans as she was holding up a drawing of what looked like a stick-figure family "She looks an awfully lot like you." Ellis smiled sadly.

"Yeah, well…." Nick shrugged "She was my daughter."

"She's cute."

Nick nodded.

"She has yer pretty green eyes." Ellis said.

"Had." Nick corrected "She's dead."

"Ya sure? I mean yer immune maybe she was too." Ellis said being his optimistic self.

Nick grabbed the picture back from Ellis and tucked it back into his jacket pocket after talking one final look at it "Trust me I know. Her skin had a grayish tint while sores would randomly show up on her body. Not to mention she coughed blood all the time…"

"Ah man, Nick, I'm sorry. It must a' been hard for ya too see yer kid dying like that in fron' of ya." Ellis frowned.

Nick grimaced "I didn't see her. Alex, my ex-wife, would tell me he condition…" He chuckled and shook his head "I bet I should win father of the year award for that one, right? Not even going out of my way to see my dying six year old." He said sarcastically.

Without warning Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick pulling him into his chest. He held him tight taking Nick by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Nick snapped and tried to get out of the mechanics embrace.

"Ya needed a hug…" Ellis mumbled as he held Nick tighter.

"No I don't…" Nick mumbled under his breath but gave up on fighting. He relaxed into the embrace and felt his eyelids getting heavier.

The two sat like that for a while when Ellis finally looked down and noticed Nick fast asleep. Ellis couldn't help but let out a quite chuckle "Well now, I'll be damned…." He said and ran his fingers threw Nick's hair affectionately "Ya ain't so scary when yer asleep…"

* * *

"Hi daddy…." Katie said weakly over the phone.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" Nick asked from his New York apartment.

"Tired, but okay…" She said "The nurses and doctors are really nice. I just wish they would let me see my friends… I'm only allowed to see mommy, but she has to wear strange clothes…"

Nick frowned "Don't worry; you'll be able to see your friends in no time." He told her.

"I hope…" Katie was quite for a moment before she spoke again "Daddy?"

"Yes, Katie?" Nick asked.

"I asked the nurse and, well, she said that you're allowed to come visit me… as long as you wear those weird clothes…" Katie said "So I was wondering when" she broke off into a coughing fit.

"You okay Katie?" Nick asked with a worried tone.

"Uh-huh." Katie said "Sorry. But I wanted to know when you are going to come see me."

Nick bit his lip and took a long slug of the whisky in the cup he was holding "Soon baby."

"When's soon?" Katie asked "A few days?"

Nick shrugged "Yeah, a few days."

"Thanks daddy." Katie said happily. Nick could only imagine his daughter smiling happily, but of course the image in his head was of his healthy daughter. He couldn't even begin to think of what she looked like now.

"Daddy," Katie's voice pulled Nick from his thoughts.

"Yes baby?" Nick said.

"Mommy wants to talk to you." Katie said.

"Alright. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy, I'll see you soon. I can't wait." She said.

* * *

Nick's eyelids slowly opened as he allowed his eyes adjust to the light "Ellis?" He mumbled and sat up. He saw Ellis looking out the safe room door with an anxious look "What's up overalls?" Nick asked.

"Ro and Coach ain't back yet…" Ellis said "I'm worried. Mus' o' been at least two hours…"

Nick used the wall to help himself up "You sure?"

Ellis nodded "Positive."

Nick looked up at the sky "looks like it's going to storm."

Ellis nodded "maybe we ought to go look for em?" Ellis asked.

"I don't know if that's the greatest idea, Kid." Nick said "My back is pretty fucking sore…. And I'm light headed, there's no way I would be able to fight off a horde."

"Ya do look a little red." Ellis said studying Nick's face "Ya feelin' alrigh'?"

Nick nodded "Yeah. Just dizzy."

Ellis placed his hand on Nick's forehead "Shit man, yer burnin' up!"

"Great, fucking great…" Nick sighed.

"Take yer shirt off." Ellis said as he pushed the man's white jacket off.

"Excuse me?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Rochelle said to put the ointment on my wounds that time I got cut pretty good by that hunter an all." Ellis said as he pulled a small tube from his back pocket.

Nick sighed and began to unbutton his blue shirt underneath exposing his chest. He was well built and tan. Ellis couldn't help but look the man up and down and admire his build and the hair on his chest made him a little hard. Ellis quickly pushed that thought aside and cleared his throat "Turn aroun' so I can put whatever left in here tube on ya."

Nick nodded and turned his back to Ellis. There were 4 large deep gashes on his back. Two of them were a bright red and swollen, filled with puss and god knows what else. Ellis poked it a bit drawing a loud hiss from Nick. Ellis squeezed the contents of the tube onto all 4 cuts but paid more attention to the infected ones. He rubbed in gently but Nick would still grunt here and there in pain.

"There ya go…" Ellis said and pulled out some of his pain pills "Here, they'll help with yer fever."

Nick nodded "Thanks, nurse" He said sarcastically and put his shirt back and buttoning it up. Ones his shirt and jacket were on he sat back down "I don't know what we should do about Coach and Rochelle. The only thing I can think of is sitting and waiting…"

"I jus' hope that their alrigh'." Ellis frowned and sat down as well, but kept shifting his position.

"Can't you sit still?" Nick snapped.

"S-Sorry." Ellis said before finding a good position to sit in "so we jus' gonna sit here and wait?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded.

"Okay." Ellis nodded before a smile spread across his face "This reminds me of this one time Keith an' I wen' campin, well lemme tell ya we got lost. And there was this bear and Keith though' it would be a good idea to try and catch it for food since we forgot to pack anythin' so"

"Ellis." Nick said tiredly "Why do you always have to talk about Keith?" he asked angrily. Every time Ellis would mention Keith the older man's skin would crawl. He didn't want to say it was jealousy, but he couldn't find any other word to explain what he was feeling. '_me? Jealous_?' he thought to himself '_yeah right_…'

Ellis started to play with his fingers "Ah ,well. He's my bes' friend is all."

"Bes' friend." Nick said mockingly "Please. I never in my whole fucking life ever heard someone talk about the same person so much!"

Ellis shrugged "Sorry, I didn' know it bothered ya, otherwise I wouldn' talk 'bout him much."

"Please I don't think you can go a whole day without mentioning this Keith fucker." Nick said "You know he's dead right? There is absolutely no way he survived!"

Ellis flinched and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes "Yer wrong…. Keith's alive…"

"I'm so tired of your optimism. Coach and Rochelle are probably dead too! Hell we're probably going to die before we get rescued!" Nick shouted.

"Yer wrong." Ellis said louder.

"If you wanna be realistic, Ellis, maybe Keith's wandering the street looking for his next meal; as a fucking zombie!"

Ellis slammed Nick down to the ground, hard. Nick shouted out in pain before glaring up at Ellis. Never had Nick seen those brown eyes filled with such anger. "Yer wrong! Keith's alive!"

Nick's eyes narrowed "You keep telling yourself that." He said before kneeing Ellis in the gut. Ellis grabbed his stomach and pulled away from Nick cursing up a storm. "Fucker…" Nick mumbled as he rubbed his back "Getting so angry over your fucking butt buddy, you can get a new one."

"Keith aint like that." Ellis said when he was finally able to catch his breath "Keith don' like me like that. He had a girlfriend…" Ellis shut his eyes tightly, fighting back his tears "he don' feel the same way as me…"

Nick stared at Ellis's form on the ground shocked. Ellis admitted he had feelings for Keith. He couldn't say he was surprised, but he could say he was surprised that the other hick didn't return Ellis's feelings. Ellis was attractive, '_for a guy at least_…' Nick added to the thought. "Sorry kid. I think this whole ordeal is getting to us both."

Ellis nodded from where he was on the floor. "I hope Ro and Coach come back soon…" Ellis mumbled.

Nick frowned as he watched Ellis cry silently "Yeah… I do too… I do too…"

* * *

End of chapter 2…. Hope it was okay! Woo for sexual tension! Anyway I'm not sure when, but I will be putting a lemon in this eventually…. Just wanna develop Nick and Ellis's relationship a little more… so anyway please Review and no flames pleaaaaase thanks!

30-ngihts


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!!!!**

**Kaaaay since I suck at replying to reviews im just gonna do it here. let's see for how many chapters though haha!**

**Darknesschill- I cant wait till you play it! ****tallestpurplewashere****- thanks! I thought I'd be different and have it one-sided on Ellis's part. I always felt like it would be onesided. ****Alliebobally1234****- Thanks (Smiles)! ****ZombiePlatypus****- haha I plan on writing a lemon in a chapter soon so there will be! ****Shivara****- thank you for taking the time to review! I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to review! ****xXxSoulKeeperxXx****- hahaha (pours water to put you out) thanks for your 'flame' it made me smile haha!**

**God I hate this chapter so much…. It nearly drove me insane!!**

* * *

_ "Nick, why would you promise her that!" Alex's voice boomed from the other end _

_ "I'll try and get down there, honest." Nick said casually._

_ "That's bullshit. When do you ever keep your promises?" Alex whispered "You never kept your promises to me and go figure you don't even keep your promises to your own daughter…"_

_ "Knock it off Alex. Katie wouldn't be dying in some hospital bed if you didn't take her down south with you!" Nick snapped._

_ Alex gasped from the other end of the phone "It's my fault?" her voice cracked "It's MY fucking fault!? How dare you Nick!"_

_ Nick rolled his eyes and sighed into his hand "Alex._

_ "I do everything in my power for Katie, EVERYTHING! What have you ever done for her? Huh? What Nick?"_

_ Nick lay his head back on the couch "Alex don't get your panties in a bunch. Calm down."_

_ "Fuck you, Nick!" Alex shrieked before hanging the phone up._

_ Nick stared at his cell phone for a minute before tossing it beside him "Fucking bitch."_

* * *

Nick stared out the safe room door looking at nothing particular. The sun was beginning to set and still no sign of Coach and Rochelle. Ellis was still lying on the floor across from Nick. His breathing was even, he had stopped crying. Nick turned his attention to the young mechanic in front of him. His green eyes wandered down his broad back and downward… When Nick noticed he was checking him out he grunted and quickly turned away. Ellis glanced over his shoulder "Nick?" he asked.

Nick refused to look over at Ellis "What do you want Overalls?"

"I'm really sorry…" Ellis said, still looking at Nick.

Nick raised an eyebrow, but he kept his focus on the wall that had writing all over it. "For what?" Nick asked casually.

"For everythin' man…" Ellis said and sat up. He brought his knees up to his chin. "I didn' mean to attack ya like that… I was outta line… Damn man, I'm sorry… Did I hurt ya?"

Nick sighed and shook his head "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I guess I was a little out of line myself… Talking about that Keith fuc-uh; you know."

Ellis smiled "Mhmm.. I know… Still sorry though. Guess we all are carin' some baggage."

"Guess so, Overalls, I guess so."

Ellis frowned "You don' think any less of me do ya, Nick?"

Nick rolled his eyes and took a breath before he looked over at Ellis. The man's hat was covering his eyes and in the growing dim light of the safe room a faint blush was painted over his cheeks. Nick let the breath out "For what?"

"For me likin' Keith… in the past I mean." Ellis mumbled.

Nick couldn't help but laugh "Please, I figured you had a thing for him the first time you talked about him. You don't hide your feelings so well."

Ellis looked up surprised "Ya knew!?"

"Didn't seem like it was a secret." Nick shrugged.

Ellis's blush deepened "Aw man…."

Nick sighed "But to answer your question. No, I don't think any less of you."

Ellis smiled up at him "Thanks, Nick."

"No problem, Kid." Nick said.

"Ya know when I told Keith he didn' believe me… It made me really sad I mean we'd been friends since we was in diapers, so you'd think he'd know!" Ellis chuckled "But leave it to Keith to think I was jokin'."

Nick nodded his head, listening to the man's story for once. He noticed Ellis getting upset again and let out a frustrated sigh "Well its Keith's loss."

Ellis's brown eyes widened "Huh?"

Nick scratched the back of his head nervously "You heard me kid, I'm not repeating myself." Nick snapped.

Ellis chuckled "Thanks Nick. Y'know yer really special to me… Probably the most important person in my life right now…"

Nick rolled his eyes looking away.

"Don' get me wrong. I love Ro and Coach. They're awesome an' all, but yer just different." Ellis blushed.

"Am I now…" Nick mumbled no longer paying attention.

"Oh yeah. I think…" Ellis took a deep breath "I think I like ya."

"That's nice…" Nick said.

"R-Really!?" Ellis gasped in surprise.

Nick looked at him confused "Really what?" he asked. '_I probably should have been listening….'_ He thought to himself

Ellis leapt over to Nick and wrapped his arms around him and pinned the older man to the ground "I'm glad you didn' flat out reject me like I thought ya were gonna!"

Nick hissed in pain "Get the hell off me!" he spat "I wasn't even listening to what you were fucking saying!"

Ellis loosened his grip on him and looked down at him with sad eyes "So you missed my whole confession?"

"Confession? Confession of what?!" Nick asked trying to sit up. Nick quickly noticed how close his face was to the mechanics and quickly scooted away.

Ellis sighed, defeated, before forcing a smile "Never mind, Nick. It aint that important."

Nick opened his mouth to say something when the safe room began to shake and a loud groan echoed from outside the door. Nick shot up grabbing his machine gun "That's a fucking tank!"

Ellis was by his side "Ro! Coach!" he shouted as he opened the safe room door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Nick exclaimed.

"We can't just leave 'em! They need our help!" Ellis shouted from over his shoulder. He was already a good distance away from the safe room door.

"Shit…" Nick muttered before limping after Ellis.

As the two of them ran, Ellis up further than Nick. The ground began to shake more violently and Rochelle's screams could be heard. They were getting closer to their friends. A couple of stray infected started to catch up to Nick, he turned around grabbing the machete that he had tied to his back and quickly decapitated them and willed himself to run faster as he took out his shot of adrenaline and shot it straight into his leg.

"Rochelle, Coach!" Ellis shouted as he saw them running from the giant monster "Get down!" Ellis said as he started firing at the Tank.

"Ellis!" Rochelle gasped in surprise "Becareful!"

"Run, boy, run!" Coach screamed as he shakily tried to reload his gun. He was nearly out of bullets and Rochelle had dropped her gun when the Tank almost grabbed her before Ellis and Nick showed.

The tank shoved its massive hands into the ground pulling up the concrete and raised it over his head. The tank threw it straight at Ellis who was still firing away at the tank.

"You idiot!" Nick shouted as he pushed Ellis out of the way. The two rolled and Nick quickly got to his feet. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, his pain pushed aside, he opened fired.

Coach had successfully loaded his gun and started shooting the tank again along with Nick until the giant zombie let out a pathetic groan and collapsed to the ground.

Nick swayed on his feet and nearly fell down, but Ellis caught him "Shit, man!"

Nick was breathing heavily, the adrenaline shot was running out. "I'm done saving your ass…" he gasped.

Rochelle quickly ran over "Y'all alright!?" she asked worriedly "Oh, Nick, sweetie!"

Coach came over and popped out his pills "Here you go young'un." Coach said "Thanks. We'd probably be dead if you two didn't come along."

Nick happily accepted the pills "Yeah."

"We should get you back to the safe room…" Rochelle said "We found some medical supplies that should help with your back."

"Sounds good." Nick said still not able to stand on his own.

"Ellis you got him?" Coach asked.

Ellis nodded and draped Nick's arm over his shoulder "Yeah I got im."

Nick didn't bother arguing that he could make it back to the safe room just fine without help, but he knew he needed it. His legs trembled with each step and his head was spinning. He let most of his weight fall onto Ellis, but Ellis didn't complain. He stayed silent but every so often would glance down and make sure Nick was still awake. Half way to the safe room Ellis broke his silence. "I'm really sorry…" he whispered to Nick "I didn' think-"

Nick shook his head and quickly realized that was a stupid idea "Don't worry about it… El..lis…." Nick's words slurred. Everything was spinning and the colors of the world began to turn grey before Nick's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted.

"Aw shit! Guys!" Ellis shouted, alarmed. He felt his hand become damp and looked to see that it was soaked in Nick's blood "This aint good, this aint good!"

Rochelle quickly took out her first aid pack and quickly began to remove Nick's shirt.

* * *

_It was 3 am when Nick's cell phone started to ring. He had ignored the home phone countless times for the past hour and didn't even bother to strain and listen to the answering machine. Nick sat up turned his night side light on and answered the phone angrily "This had better be fucking important!"_

_ "Nick…" Alex voice cracked from the other line._

_ Nick's stomach sank "Alex? Everything okay?" he asked, awake._

_ "No… No I want you down here… I need you to come down here…. Please!" Alex sobbed into the phone "Katie's… Katie's; oh god…"_

_ "Katie's what?" Nick's pulse began to race "What happened Alex?"_

_ "I don't know! She's not herself! The doctors are saying something about the flu!" Alex cried "They said they're sure she has it and I'm not allowed in there to seeher anymore and… and I don't know what they're doing to my baby!"_

_ Nick was already grabbing a suitcase from his closet and throwing it onto his king size bed "What do you mean? They can't fucking do that!"_

_ "Well they are! And the worst part…. The worst part, Nick… oh god…" Alex took a deep shaky breath._

_ "What, Alex? What?" Nick asked impatiently. _

_ "She bit a nurse's finger off…" Alex whispered "That was the last time I saw her… She bit it straight off as if it was nothing! I don't know what to do!"_

_ "I'll come down. I'll catch the next plane to savannah. I'll call our lawyer and work something out." Nick said from clenched teeth. He pulled out his expensive white suit and a blue dress shirt. He was going to savannah and was ready to kick ass._

* * *

Ellis sat beside Nick who was sleeping in one of the sleeping bags they had found. Coach had stitched Nick's back up and applied an antibiotic him and Rochelle had found earlier that day. Ellis grabbed Nick's hand and held it tightly.

Coach nodded in approval at the Barricade he had created, but knew it wouldn't last more than a day.

"Coach?" Rochelle asked as she walked over to the older man "I'm worried…"

"Nick's gonna be fine now that we stitched him up." Coach reassured her.

"I know that… I'm not worried about Nick… I'm worried about Ellis." Rochelle said glancing over her shoulder.

"Why?" Coach asked. "He aint hurt that badly."

Rochelle sighed "Men…"

Coach frowned.

"It's not obvious to you?" Rochelle asked and sat down beside him. "Ellis has feelings for Nick, god knows why, but he does…"

"Yeah well we all care about Nick, sweetheart. Even if he is a dick..." Coach yawned and sat down leaning his bald head up against the barricade.

"Not like that Coach!" Rochelle frowned "I mean like romantically… We all know Ellis is gay." Rochelle said sitting beside him.

"He's hit on you Rochelle." Coach informed her.

"That was an act. I think it was his way of trying to get Nick's attention…" Rochelle said.

"Guess him and that Keith kid were more than just friend…" Coach said.

"I'm not sure, but Ellis definitely has a thing for Nick…"

"Why does that worry you?"

Rochelle frowned and laid her head on Coach's shoulder "Because, he's going to get hurt…"

* * *

THIS CHAPTER KILLED ME TO WRITE! I'm shocked I am still breathing! Geez…. Sorry for the shitty chapter, I'll try and make the next one better! Anyway…. I promise more NickxEllis in the next chapter I mean I'm trying to form a relationship between the two before I go to the sex… Also I switched Nick's story a bit of why he went to Savannah… So yeaaaaaaah. Also CoachxRochelle ftw hahaha! Expect hinting on that pairing because I secretly like it… guess it's not a secret anymore, but oh well haha!

Please Review!

30-nights


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!!!!**

**Kay let me start off by saying THANK YOU FOR NOT HATING THE LAST CHAPTER (Bows) I'm grateful! I'm attempting to have SOME NickxEllis action in the chapter; I mean its chapter 4, its time for something!!! So wish me luck (Cracks knuckles) let's do this!**

* * *

Nicks whole body ached. He felt the skin pinched on his back where Coach stitched him up. His body was hot; burning. He lifted himself up using his elbows and glanced around. The safe room was dark, the only light coming from the candle in the lantern by where Coach and Rochelle slept side by side. Her head on his shoulder why his head on top of hers. Nick panicked for a moment when he couldn't find Ellis. He pushed himself up so he could sit on his knees and bit back a moan "Shit…" he hissed.

"Ah, yer up." Ellis said from Nick's right.

Nick glanced over and saw Ellis rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands; he had been sleeping. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you…"

"Its fine its fine." Ellis grinned "I wanted to check up on ya anyways."

"Oh." Nick said and looked down at the sleeping bag he was in. He wondered how many others had slept there, and what happened to them "Hey Overalls?" he asked looking over at the young man.

Ellis looked up at him with his usual smile "Ya, Nick?"

Nick felt his heart start pounding for reasons unknown to him. Nick shook his head before asking quietly "Do we have any more of those pills?"

"Sure do!" Ellis grinned and quickly got up to go the table where four med kits laid. Ellis dug around until he found the small white bottle of pills, pulling out three. He walked back over to Nick with a water bottle "Here ya go buddy."

"Thanks." Nick said and quickly swallowed the pills before washing them down with water.

"Ya in alota pain?" Ellis asked.

Nick shrugged "A bit yeah. But the pills should help."

"Good, that's good…" Ellis glanced away "Y'know, Nick, I'm really sorry… S'all my fault that yer so beat up."

Nick shrugged again "I'm not going to argue you on that one." He said.

Ellis nodded "I shoulda paid better attention."

"Yeah." Nick nodded.

"It won't happen again." Ellis promised and grabbed Nick's hand "I promise! It's my turn to watch yer back!"

Nick raised an eyebrow and glanced down at their hands. His hands were only slightly larger than Ellis. Ellis's hands were callused so they were rough on Nick's. Nick pulled his hand out from Ellis's "Alright. Sounds good."

Ellis beamed "Ya should go back to sleep. Coach is probably gonna make us go on for a while tomorrow!"

Nick couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "Yeah you're probably right. Night Overalls." He said laying back down on his stomach.

"Nighty night Nick." Ellis said back down on the cold ground.

Nick watched as a small shiver ran through Ellis's body, he sighed "Get over here Overalls…"

"Huh?" Ellis blinked and looked over at the older man.

Nick scotched over "there's room for you in here too. I don't need to cover myself I'm not cold…" Nick silently thanked whatever high being that had kept them alive this long for the dim light so his blush was hidden "So you can have half of it instead of freezing on the cement floor."

Ellis jumped up and quickly moved over to the sleeping bag "Thanks a ton Nick!"

"Don't mention it…" Nick said and turned his head the other way.

Ellis leaned over and placed a small kiss on Nick's cheek, making the older man jump out of his skin. Ellis chuckled "Night!" he said lying down.

"Jesus Christ…" Nick mumbled and rubbed his cheek "Stupid hick…"

Ellis let out another small laugh before the two fell asleep.

* * *

"You look like you're feeling better!" Rochelle grinned when she noticed that Nick was up before the rest of them and standing on his own. He was looking over some of the guns.

Nick looked over his shoulder and smirked "Thanks to coach stitching me up and those pills you guys got, yeah." He said. Though his back still ached and if he moved to quickly he'd still get light headed, but all and all he was back.

"That's great." Rochelle smiled. Her attention was quickly brought to Ellis who was still fast asleep on the sleeping bag "Didn't you sleep there?" she asked.

"Huh?" Nick glanced over to where she was looking "Oh, yeah. I let Ellis move onto it too. Thought the floor was cold."

"Well I'll be damned… you have a heart." She smiled.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Nick asked sarcastically.

Rochelle giggled "Really. I didn't know you had a soft spot for Ellis."

"I wouldn't call it a 'soft spot'…" Nick frowned.

"Then what would you call?" Rochelle asked.

Nick thought for a moment. What did he consider his feelings for Ellis? The other two were easy, they were the closest thing to friends he's had in a long time, but Ellis was different… he was more important than the other two.

'_Thanks Nick. Y'know yer really special to me… Probably the most important person in my life right now…' _Ellis's voice rang in Nick's head.

Nick's green eyes went wide "Holy shit…" He mumbled to himself.

"Nick?" Rochelle blinked, obviously confused.

Nick covered his mouth with his hand. Did he feel the same way? Was Ellis the most important person to him? He always worried over the boy, sure, but he worried about Coach and Rochelle too. '_Not as much as Ellis…'_ a voice in his head said. Only care for number one! Number one! He never wanted to break that rule again! He broke it when he asked Alex to marry him and he broke it again when Katie was born. When he cared for others and he got hurt. He lost that game, the most important game to him. Nick looked back over at Ellis. His hat was lying at his side and his brown hair was a mess on the top of his head. His mouth was opened as quite snores escaped. Could he be in lov-No! Nick shook his head "No, no, no!" Nick shouted out loud startling Rochelle and waking Ellis and Coach up.

"What!? Whats wrong!?" Ellis said jumping to his feet.

"Damn Boy!" Coach hissed standing up as well "Do you have to scream like you were being dragged away by a damn smoker!?"

Nick let out a frustrated sigh and tried to smooth down the hair on his head "Sorry…" he grumbled and turned back around.

"Crazy son of a bitch…" Coach mumbled waking up.

Rochelle placed a hand on Nick shoulder "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" Nick snapped.

"Well dang, Nick, Ro's jus worried about ya." Ellis frowned.

Nick bit down hard on his tongue and walked away from the mechanic and waited by the safe room door.

"What the hell?!" Ellis snapped and walked towards Nick "Whats yer problem today?"

"You." Nick snapped "You, you stupid hick, god damn it!"

Ellis's brown eyes went wide "I didn' do anythin'!"

Nick let out a frustrated growl "Just get your shit together so we can fucking move!"

Ellis's eyes narrowed as he whipped around grabbing his shot gun not saying a word. Coach glanced over at Rochelle silently asking if he had missed something; Rochelle shrugged in response.

* * *

_Ring……Ring……..Ring……..'Hello, sorry I can't answer your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you asap!"_

_ "God damn it, Alex, it's me." Nick said from the bus stop. He had just arrived in Savannah and it was a ghost town "I need to know where the hospital is, call me back." He said hanging up._

_ "You're on your own from here on!" The bus driver said nervously "That damn flu infected everyone and I aint staying around long enough to catch it!" he said closing the door and quickly driving off._

_ Nick rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses and started down the street. He'd figured he would be able to find some bar open at noon, and he could really go for a shot or two at the moment. A woman was walking in front of him swaying side to side as she walked. "Hey, sweetheart." Nick called out "Anyway you can point me to the nearest bar, or the hospital? Weird combo, I know, but either's good at this point._

_ A low growl escaped her lips as she turned around. Her one eye hung from its socket and half her bottom lip was missing showing off her gum and teeth. The woman began running toward him at top speed. _

_ Nick jumped back "What the fuck!?" he shouted as he started backing up._

_ "Get down!" A voice shouted from behind him._

_ Nick listened and quickly ducked his head as a bullet pierced straight threw the woman's skull._

_ "Woo-wee!" the man behind him shouted "That was a good one don't ya think!?"_

_ Nick stared at the woman's body in horror "Y-You just killed her!" _

_ "Well, duh. She woulda killed ya!" The man frowned and started playing with the blue and white cap on his head "Shouldn't ya be thankin' me? I jus' saved yer life."_

_ "Huh?" Nick blinked._

_ The man laughed "She was a zombie, dude!"_

_ "Zombie…?" Nick let that word sink in "What the fuck are you talking about?!"_

_ "That flu everyone's been talkin' about? Turns ya into a zombie, no joke, it's the gods honest truth!"_

_ Nick stared the man straight in the eyes. The man was tall with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was well built too. Then something caught his attention. He was wearing a hospital bracelet. 'Holy shit… he escaped from the nut house…' Nick took a deep breath and put his game face on. He cocked his head to the side, removing his sunglasses "You know where the hospital is?" he asked._

_ "Sure do, just came from there anyways." The man frowned "You don' wanna go that way. It's trouble, zombies all over the fuckin' place! I'm gonna go find my buddy and evacuate this damn city. Those CEDA people hava safe rooms all over the place and evac stations." The man explained "You should come along wit' me. Safer in numbers, y'know?"_

_ Nick fought the urge to roll his eyes "Okay, whatever. I'll face those 'zombie' fuckers by myself. Just tell me how to get to the hospital."_

_ The man frowned "Don' say I didn' warn ya…. Its right down this here street, make a left then ya can't miss it…"_

_ Nick nodded "Thanks. Good luck finding your friend."_

_ "Thanks!" The man smiled "Oh, here." He said taking a pistol out of it holder and handed it to Nick "It's loaded, ya should be fine. Shoot the fuckers in the head!"_

_ "Right…" Nick said and for some reason he couldn't explain he took it. "Thanks."_

_ The man took his hat off for a moment and placed it back on "The name's Kei-"_

_ "Sorry I don't really have the time." Nick said as he started running down the street._

_ The man sighed and looked down the empty street in front of him "Ima coming, Ellis." He said coughing into his hand as he jogged down the street._

* * *

"Spitter!" Coach shouted as he blew the deformed Zombie's head off.

The strange acid goo began to spread on the road. Ellis jumped back, Nick and Rochelle where already far enough away from getting the goo on them. "Damn shit!" Ellis frowned "I really hate this stuff."

"We all do, Overalls, now shut up." Nick said.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Ellis frowned.

"Be like what?" Nick grunted.

"An asshole."

Nick rolled his eyes "Because I can be."

"Knock it off you two!" Coach scolded "You wanna attract every god damn Zombie in the city?"

"Nuh-uh." Ellis said shaking his head.

"No…" Nick grumbled.

"The shut the fuck up." Coach said walking in front the three of them

Ellis quickly walked past Nick glaring at the con-man. Nick raised his middle finger. Ellis glared and stuck his tongue out at him like a child. "Why I ought to…" Nick started and Rochelle harshly poked his shoulder.

"Knock it off. You started this one!" Rochelle growled "Ellis is obviously fond of you and you keep acting like a dick!"

"I don't give a shit what he thinks of me." Nick grunted.

"Bullshit and you know it." Rochelle said and quickened her pace leaving Nick behind.

Nick slowly limped along not even looking behind him when suddenly he felt something wrap around his legs and start dragging him backwards. Nick hit the ground hard and hissed "Shit, smokers got me!" he shouted

POOF! Smoke went straight into Nick's lungs causing the 35 year old to cough. He was saved. He looked up to see Ellis put his pistol down. '_stupid hick saved my life…'_

Ellis smiled, please with himself "You alrigh'?"

Nick continued to cough "Yeah." He said and stood up, ignoring the pain that shot up his back.

Ellis walked over to him and placed a hand on his lower back "Ya sure?"

"Yes." Nick said from gritting his teeth he pulled away.

Ellis nodded and still smiled "That's good."

Rochelle smiled and turned to catch up with coach when several loud growls echoed down the empty street the four where on. A horde was coming, and by the sound of it, it was a big one.

* * *

**Okay so I kinda ended this abruptly and with a cliff hanger! But I have plans for this now, NickxEllis plans! Lemony plans! Okay anyways, I hope you all have a happy holiday (smiles)**

**~*~30 nights Denie **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

**Alrighty, chapter 5! It's taking every fiber of my being NOT to just have Nick and Ellis pounce each other! I keep telling myself 'form a relationship, form a god damn relationship argh!' and that's what I hope I succeeded in doing in this chapter! SO THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A LEMON! This has some action though!!!**

**Also, thank you all so much for the positive reviews! It's honestly what makes me keep writing. I think that's what happened with the other fics I didn't finish I wasn't feeling like 'oh their waiting I should write the next chapter!' but for this one I do, so thank youuuu! So as a gift to you for the holidays, I'm making this the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written! Enjoy!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_POOF! Smoke went straight into Nick's lungs causing the 35 year old to cough. He was saved. He looked up to see Ellis put his pistol down. 'stupid hick saved my life…'_

_Ellis smiled, pleased with himself "You alrigh'?"_

_Nick continued to cough "Yeah." He said and stood up, ignoring the pain that shot up his back._

_Ellis walked over to him and placed a hand on his lower back "Ya sure?"_

"_Yes." Nick said from gritted teeth, he pulled away._

_Ellis nodded and still smiled "That's good."_

_Rochelle smiled and turned to catch up with coach when several loud growls echoed down the empty street the four where on. A horde was coming, and by the sound of it, it was a big one._

Before the four could run anywhere about a dozen zombies separated them and more where on their way. "Shit!" Nick shouted as he continued to shoot round after round hoping the horde would lessen, but that didn't happen. "Coach, Rochelle, Ellis?!" he shouted looking around. He briefly saw coach and a pink blur that he assumed was Rochelle, but he couldn't find Ellis "Ellis!? Where the fuck are you overalls!?" he shouted as he shot another zombie in the head.

"We gotta run!" Coach shouted to Rochelle who was on his left

Rochelle looked at him stunned "What about Nick and Ellis?!"

Coach shook his head "They'll be fine lets go!"

Nick was blindly shooting at this point. He couldn't find Ellis and no matter how hard he tried not to, he was starting to panic. "Overalls! Nick shouted before he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned around about to shoot the culprit in the face, but luckily stopped when he noticed it was Ellis "What the fu-"

BOOM!

Ellis shot a jockey that was about to pounce on Nick "Damn back humppers!" Ellis spat before taking out a boomer bile "Incomin'!" he screamed as he threw the bile down to the ground. Zombies scrambled over to where the puke laid. Ellis began to run, dragging Nick behind him.

"What about Coach and Rochelle!?" Nick snapped as he continued shooting the horde of Zombies that were busy attacking one another over the boomers bile.

"We'll find em later! If we stick aroun' here we're as good as dead." Ellis said quickly darting down an alley way.

Nick shut his mouth. '_The hick has a point…_'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"No use!" Coach grumbled as he started to reload his shot gun; he turned to Rochelle "We have to get outta this store… Nick and Ellis are smart; they'll find us later."

Hesitantly Rochelle nodded. The two of them had been able to find shelter in a store nearby when Ellis had thrown the boomer bile distracting the horde. They silently watched the conman and mechanic sprint away. "You're right. They have each other so they should be fine…" Rochelle said more so she could convince herself.

"Shit…" Coach muttered.

"What?" Rochelle asked, worriedly.

"Ellis better behave or…" he sighed "Who am I kidding? Nick's gonna fucking kill him."

Rochelle couldn't help but giggle "No I don't think so. Nick's got a soft spot for Ellis." She nodded to herself suddenly feeling very sure of the two "Yeah they will be fine!"

Shrugging the older man stood and looked out the window "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, now don't we?" he said and extended his hand.

Rochelle smiled lightly "Yes. I guess so." She took his hand.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we, Ellis!?" Nick snapped throwing his hands up in the air.

"I dunno…" Ellis said looking around the abandoned apartment complex he had dragged them into.

"So we're fucking lost!" Nick hissed "Jesus Christ, Ellis! You should have been watching the streets we were going down!"

"Ya could have too Nick! Don' go putting all the blame on me now!" Ellis argued "Besides it could be a lot worse."

"Oh trust me it couldn't. I'm lost with the biggest idiot in the entire world!"

Ellis's face dropped, he was hurt "Y'know, Nick. If you aint have anythin' nice to say; don' say anythin' at all…"

"Fuck you Ellis." Nick spat "Fuck you."

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?" Ellis asked "I aint never done anything wrong to ya. I've always been nice to ya! I respect ya, Nick!"

"I never asked you to be nice or to respect me!" Nick snapped "I never asked you to like me either!"

Ellis's eyes widened "So you did hear me… Back in the safe house… you were just playin' dumb…"

"Urgh!" Nick groaned and ran his fingers through his hair "I should have left when I said I was going to; god damn it. After we got out of that burning building I should have said 'adios' and left! I wouldn't be in this fucking situation!"

"Then why didn' ya?" Ellis asked softly.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be so pissed at myself." Nick snapped before slumping down to the ground burying his face in his hands "Fuck this shit…"

Ellis sat down beside him and said nothing. Instead he placed an arm around Nick's shoulders "We've all been threw a lot…." Ellis whispered "We all lost people we love, and hell, nothin's gonna be the same ever again. That's why we gotta stick together."

Nick looked over at Ellis, frowning. Ellis simply grinned.

"Y'know you aint foolin' me Nick. At first I had a hard time understandin' ya, but not anymore." Ellis beamed.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean ya say ya hate me, but, then ya go and save me over and over again!" Ellis chuckled "Same with Ro and Coach. Ya care about us. Just like we care about ya."

Nick roughly pushed Ellis away "We already had this conversation once before."

Ellis nodded "I remember. I didn' believe ya and I still don't."

Nick grunted in response and walked over to the window, looking out. The sun was starting to set. Ellis came and stood beside him.

"Guess we aint findin' Coach and Ro tonight. We oughta find a room and stay the night. Hell there may even be a bed. I call dibs!" Ellis shouted and ran up the stair case.

"Jesus Ellis! Zombies could be up there!" Nick shouted as h e quickly chased after the southerner.

* * *

_"Finally" Nick sighed as he walked into the hospital. It was quite. No one was behind the desk in the lobby; no one was around at all. Nick's eyebrow rose as he walked over to the desk and looked around "Hello?" he called out._

_ No response._

_ "Fucking ridiculous…" Nick grumbled as he called Alex's cell phone again. After 5 or 6 rings it went to her voice mail. A chill ran down Nick's spine and without realizing it he grabbed the pistol the man had given to him. 'Now watch, I'm just spooking myself and some nurse is going to walk by, see me with a gun and scream. I'll probably be thrown into jail yet again; though this time I would be innocent because that nut case scared the shit out of me!'_

_ He took a deep breath and pushed the up button and the elevator door opened. He went in and the door closed behind him. "I think she said the 5__th__ floor…" he mumbled hitting the button. After a minute or so the cart came to a stop and the doors opened. Nick's eyes widened in horror at what he saw._

_ Blood was smeared all over the walls and floors. Some even found its way to the ceiling. Nick's grip tightened around the small pistol as he walked down the hall. Several bodies lay on the floor and he cautiously stepped over them including dismembered body parts scattered here and there. Nick noticed a nurse, who was obviously dead, and grabbed a clip board from her stiff hands. He looked down the hall and up front, silence. Quickly he began to flip through the pages and spotted Katie's chart. _

_ "Room 242." Nick said and quickly ran down the hallway. He took his cell phone out again and hit redial as he past room 221. Nick stopped dead in his tracks as Alex's ringer filled the silent hallway. Nick felt the hair on his neck stand and a voice inside his head told him that this wasn't good._

_ Soon he heard the moans and groans of the infected followed by loud footsteps coming his way. Nick took a deep breath and looked around before grabbing a stretcher and placed in front of him. He grabbed the metal bars tightly; his knuckles turning white. About 3 or 4 infected came turning down the hallway. Nick ran at top speed straight at them before he ran straight into them with the stretcher. Sick snaps from their ribs and spines filled Nick's ears as he ran the stretcher over and over into them. Blood flew from their mouths landing on the already stained sheets. Nick continued to ram the zombies until they fell the round and stopped moving. _

_ Breathing heavily Nick continued down the hallway. He needed to find Katie and Alex._

* * *

"See? What did I tell ya, Nick? Nothin!" Ellis grinned.

The two men had searched one apartment completely and found no Zombies. This is where they were going to spend the night. Nick made his way into the kitchen, opening cabinets. He was able to find a couple cans of food they could eat. He then moved his way to the fridge just to check even though the power didn't work in the apartment building. And boy was he happy he did "Ellis!" Nick shouted "Come here!"

Ellis quickly came into the kitchen "What? Everything okay?!"

Nick held up a six pack of beer in each hand "I would say so." He grinned.

"Woo-wee!" Ellis shouted and slapped his knee "What a find!"

"No kidding." Nick chuckled before opening one of the beers and taking a good couple of gulps "Ah…"

"I say we sit down on that there couch and relax with these!" Ellis said.

"I'm not going to argue you on that one." Nick said as he pushed past Ellis and flopped onto the couch. Maybe, just maybe, tonight wasn't going to be okay.

* * *

6 or 7 beers later Nick was feeling pretty good. His back wasn't bothering him at all, he felt great. Ellis sat on the other end of the couch laughing at the story he was telling, and Nick was actually listening to this story.

"So then I told Keith it was stupid, but did that boy listen? 'Course not!" Ellis laughed. "He jumped straight off that bridge! Nearly drowned to death, but he lived, Keith always lives!"

Nick cracked a smile "This Keith guy sounds like a bigger nut job then you are overalls."

Ellis nodded "You bet he was! That's why I loved bein around him!"

Nick's smile vanished "Loved being around him." he grunted and took another slug from his beer "You still love him?"

Ellis blushed slightly "Course I do."

Nick rolled his eyes "Love… Who needs it? I say all you need to do is care for yourself and no one else."

Ellis frowned and moved closer to Nick "You don' really mean that."

Nick laughed "There you go again. Thinking that you know me!"

Ellis grabbed Nick's face "I do know ya."

Nick let out a bitter laugh "No you don't overalls. And if you did know me you wouldn't like me, trust me. Why do you think Alex left me?"

Ellis continued to frown "Nick…"

"And when she took Katie away," he laughed "It was probably the best thing Alex could have done! I wasn't a good dad, you know. I sucked. I drank all the time. Went to parties; sometimes I wouldn't be home for weeks! I cheated on Alex too, countless-"

Nick was silenced by Ellis's lips crushing his own. "Everyone needs someone to love, Nick…" Ellis mumbled when he pulled back.

Nick grabbed Ellis's shirt and instead of pushing him away he pulled him in for another kiss and forced the young mechanic's mouth opened to slip his tongue inside. Ellis let out a moan as he let his tongue out to rub against Nicks. Nick pushed Ellis backwards so Ellis was on his back and he was on top of him. Their lips separated for a moment so they could fill their lungs with needed air before attacking one another's mouth yet again. Nick pulled back and glared down at Ellis.

"What?" Ellis asked breathlessly.

"I can't stand you…." Nick grumbled as he bent down and started to kiss and nip at Ellis's neck.

"Then, ah… Why are you doin' this?" Ellis gasped as he moved his head to the right, giving Nick better access to his neck.

Nick sucked and bit at one spot on his neck leaving a red mark. Ellis bit back a moan and tightened his grip around Nick. "Because…" Nick said as his hand slid up Ellis's shirt and started to pinch and pull at one of his nipples making Ellis toss his head back and grind his hips up in to Nick's crotch. Nick let a sigh escape as he started rubbing against Ellis. Both men were already hard. "In the morning…. I'm going to blame it on the alcohol."

Ellis's senses came rushing back to him as he roughly pushed Nick away "Excuse me!? Hell no! I aint gonna let ya sleep with me if yer jus' gonna blame it on the beer!"

Nick groaned "Are you kidding me?"

Ellis glared at him "No, I ain't."

"This is ridiculous. You put the moves on me!" Nick pointed out "So you can't just stop because I refuse to have any sort of attachment to you!"

"Course I can!" Ellis flushed "Why the fuck would I let ya do anythin' to me if you don' feel the same way? I'd expect somethin' to change between us!"

"Fuck that." Nick grunted and folded his arms.

Ellis's face dropped, no longer was he angry, he was hurt now "Yer tellin me, you don't feel nothin' for me?

"Nothing." Nick snapped "I haven't gotten lucky in awhile and you were offering. That's all. I'm not gay or anything, just horny."

Ellis glanced away ashamed "Oh… I see…" He quickly stood up "I'm going to bed…" his voice cracked a bit.

"You're really just going to leave me like this?" Nick asked as he gestured to his hard on.

Ellis looked over at him and quickly looked away "Take care of it yerself, Nick." He said as he hurried off.

"Bastard." Nick huffed and leaned back on the couch he sighed "What a shitty night this is turning out to be…"

* * *

Ellis slammed the bedroom door shut and slumped down against it, he pulled his knees to his chest and silently cried into them "What an asshole…" he whispered "Go figure I would go an' fall for someone who won't return my feelin's again…"

* * *

Nick had sobered up a little bit as he lay on the couch half awake. He kept replaying the night over and over in his head. How good it had felt when Ellis kissed him, the warmth of Ellis's skin, not to mention the noises of approval that escaped Ellis's lips. Nick groaned '_of course I reacted to the kiss! I was drunk and lonely! Who wouldn't have gotten turned on!?'_ Nick sat up and sighed. He looked over to the bedroom door where Ellis was staying. 'I guess I should apologize…' Nick thought as he stood.

He slowly walked over to the door and raised his fist, but it never came to knock on the door. He heard Ellis behind the door muttering curses as he sobbed. Nick's heart clenched. It was his fault the kid was crying. Nick sighed and placed his forehead to the door "Ellis?" Nick called.

"Wh-What do ya want?" Ellis asked.

"I want to apologize…" Nick grumbled and tried to jiggle the door knob "Unlock the door…"

Ellis stayed silent.

"Come on, Kid." Nick sighed "I want to talk to you."

"So talk to me from the other side of the door."

Nick slammed his fist onto the door "Damn it, overalls… Listen; I'm not good at apologies, okay? I'm fucked up, you've been around me long enough to realize that…."

Silence.

Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Ever since your confession the other day; I have been thinking. I had a wife and kid, and look at how that turned out? They're both dead… It's only been two fucking weeks… I shouldn't be interested in anyone, let alone a dude…. I should only be thinking about those two."

Startled, Nick took a step back as the door cracked open a bit. Ellis looked up at him "I know…" he mumbled. "Go on…"

Nick sighed, again, and knelt down "I think about them everyday… I think about what I saw in the hospital and… hours after finding Alex's body…" Nick stopped talking.

Ellis opened the door a bit more "Ya saw her body?"

Nick nodded "When Katie turned I guess Alex was her first meal…"

Ellis winced "I'm sorry, man."

Nick shrugged and continued "I'm fucked up. I can't cry, I'm not sad, I'm more pissed really. I have no clue what's wrong with me."

"Is that why you push people away?" Ellis asked.

"Honestly, I can't tell you." Nick said. "But what I can tell you is this; I loved Alex and Katie. It was probably the first time I really loved anything more than money, and the first time I ever loved anyone. Now you better listen to this last part good, because I will never say it again and will deny it if you say anything about it, got it?"

Ellis nodded.

"I do care about you three more then I let on…" Nick frowned "I do- I do care about… you more so." Nicks thoughts raced back the events earlier today. "When I don't see you I start to panic and I start to think of the worst case scenario, but when I see that stupid face appear out of nowhere and that retarded southern accent I immediately calm down…. I feel like everything going to be alright since your there… God damn it I can't believe I'm fucking saying all this." Nick groaned as he rolled his eyes "I guess I'm trying to say…."

The door was fully open now and Ellis crawled over to Nick and grabbed his hands "Ya can stop now."

Nick looked at Ellis

"I forgive ya." He smiled "And I get what yer sayin'. It makes me happy."

Nick rolled his eyes again "Alright… Like I said I'm never saying that again though, got it?"

Ellis nodded "I got it!" he grinned and leaned in closer to Nick "Hey, Nick?"

"Hmm?" Nick asked.

Ellis grabbed the collar of Nick's suit and pulled him into a kiss. Nick groaned and kissed Ellis back. "Even if ya treat me like shit after this…" Ellis mumbled into Nick's lips "I'll know that's jus' how yer handlin' things."

"Good." Nick said and forced Ellis to stand up "Because there was no way in hell I was going to let you slam that door on my face and let me handle this situation you got me into again."

Ellis chuckled as he pushed Nick's suit jacket off his shoulders and began working on the buttons of his shirt "Naw, I won' do that to ya."

"Good." Nick grumbled as he pushed Ellis onto the bed.

* * *

**Kay I promise next chapter is the lemon! But hey, some sexy goodness right? I know Nick's out of character. My excuse for it: CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT (bad excuse…)! So yeah, that's my excuse and im sticking with it haha! I'm going to try and update as soon as possible! Have a great new years all!  
**

…**.30-nights….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own left for dead! I make no profit!!!!!!**

**Okay the lemon chapter yay! I hope it doesn't suck to much!! Now I got a review asking about good old Keith…. Yes I am going to mention him again. Bring him into the plot (what plot?) and all that good stuff … That's all im going to say haha. Im sort of working the kinks out of that area, but basically I know what im doing with him and how its going to play into Nick and Ellis's relationship. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**So warning again: LEMON! MAN ON MAN ACTION! Don't like it? Don't read it!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Ellis bit back a moan as Nick began to kiss down his chest. His 'bull-shifters' shirt was already somewhere on the floor, while his hat was neatly placed on the bedside table. Nick's jacket was lying at the door entrance and a couple of his buttons on his shirt were undone.

Nick's mouth found Ellis's left nipple. He bit down lightly on it drawing a loud gasp from the young man. Nick smirked and pulled back "What's wrong, overalls? Can't control yourself?"

Ellis blushed "shut it, Nick…" he said and grabbed Nick's face pulling him down into another kiss.

Nick smirked into the kiss. His hands began to undo Ellis's overalls when he was stopped. "Hey, now." Ellis pouted "Why am I the only getting' naked?"

Nick rolled his eyes and started to finish unbuttoning his blue shirt, his eyes never leaving Ellis's. Ellis glanced away, embarrassed. Nick let out a loud chuckle and leaned over so he could whisper into Ellis's ear "Why don't you undress me, overalls?" he said before he took the end of Ellis's ear into his mouth.

Ellis gasped "N-Nick…" he moaned as he pushed the rest of Nick's shirt off and started pulling at his belt.

Nick chuckled again and started kissing his neck once more. Once Ellis had Nick's pants undone Nick stepped out of them and let them fall to the floor. Ellis glanced downwards and blushed again. Nick noticed and smirked before he grabbed the young man's overalls and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Ellis's erection stood straight up; pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Nick leaned over and began to lick the tip of Ellis's cock. Ellis gasped and covered his mouth to hold back a moan. Liking the reaction he got from Ellis, Nick took the whole length into his mouth.

"Ah.. Nick.." Ellis moaned as he buried his hands into Nick's dark brown hair.

Nick began to bob his head up and down and Ellis couldn't help but thrust his hips up.

"Ngh… Nick I'm gonna…" Ellis whimpered but Nick didn't stop. His hand began to massage Ellis's balls as he sucks harder on his cock until Ellis exploded in his mouth. Nick swallowed the whole load before pulling back, licking his lips.

Ellis breathed heavily "I can't believe ya swallowed that shit…"

Nick leaned over and kissed Ellis again, making the younger mechanic taste himself. Ellis groaned into the kiss and began to grab and rub Nick's penis. Nick pulled away "Turn around." He ordered.

Ellis did as he told. He rested on his hands and knees; Nick enjoyed the view of the young man's ass. "Don' we need lube or somethin'?" Ellis asked breathlessly.

Nick grabbed Ellis's ass and pushed the checks away exposing the young man's hole. Ellis jumped in surprise when he felt Nick licking his entrance. His tongue swirled around the tight layer of muscle and forcefully pushed its way inside.

"Ah!" Ellis gasped and grabbed onto the bed sheets.

Nick moved his tongue in and out a couple of time as he fucked Ellis with his mouth. He grabbed Ellis's now hard member and stroked it. His hands becoming slippery with the pre-cum. Nick pulled his mouth and hand away making Ellis whimper from the loss. But Nick wasn't done yet. He pushed his very wet index finger deep inside of Ellis. He moved it around for a bit before adding the second one and started a scissoring motion.

"Ah… Holeee-shit…" Ellis moaned as he began to push back against Nick's fingers, silently begging the older man to go in deeper.

Nick pulled his fingers out and flipped Ellis over so he could see his face. Ellis's eyes were lust filled and a string of saliva was trailing down his chin. Nick smirked and kissed the young mechanic once more letting his tongue invade the younger mans mouth. "I hope you're ready for this." He said.

Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and flung his legs around his waist "I am"

Nick pushed himself slowly into Ellis's tight hole. Ellis screamed out in pleasure and pain. "Damn you're fucking tight." Nick said once he was all the way in.

"M-Move." Ellis gasped as he bucked his hips.

Nick happily complied. He slowly pulled out a little and slammed deep inside of Ellis.

"AH!" Ellis shouted before biting down hard on his lip.

"Let me hear you, Ellis." Nick said seductively "I want to hear you." He said as he began to speed up; thrusting in and out of Ellis searching for that special spot deep inside of him.

"Ah there, Nick!" Ellis shouted as he grabbed onto Nick's neck for dear life.

'_Found it.' _Nick chuckled to himself as he pounded Ellis's prostate over and over again.

"Ah, Nick! H-Harder!" Ellis nearly screamed as he tried to meet every thrust.

In one swift motion Nick flipped both of them so that Ellis was on top of him. His weight pushing him down on Nick's penis more. Nick ignored the pain that shot down his back; he was too absorbed in the pleasure.

"Ah shit!" Ellis moaned.

"Come on, cowboy. Ride me." Nick smirked as he grabbed Ellis's cock and started to rub it.

Ellis lifted himself up and dropped himself back down over and over again "I'm gonna c-cum." Ellis gasped.

Ellis's ass began to clamp down hard on Nick. He was close as well. Nick started to thrust upwards meeting Ellis. "Cum for me." Nick grunted.

"AH!" Ellis shouted as he came all over Nick's chest and a couple of thrusts later Nick came hard inside of Ellis.

Ellis fell on top of Nick, not bothering to remove himself. Nick breathing heavily he ran a lazy hand threw Ellis's hair. "Damn Kid…"

Ellis laugh end pulled back so he could look at Nick "not bad fer my first time with a man, right?"

'_With a man?'_ Nick raised an eyebrow "You've done a chick?"

Ellis nodded "Once, ya. Back in high school. It was when I was at a party with my buddies and this girl came up and was all over me an I thought, why not?"

"But you never slept with a man? I thought you were gay." Nick said.

Ellis blushed and rolled off of Nick "Ya, well I am. But at the time I was like in denial an' shit…"

"Hmm." Nick responded as he turned on his side, taking the pressure off his back, and closed his eyes.

"Was this yer first time with a dude?" Ellis asked shyly.

"Yeah, but I've done anal before." Nick yawned.

"Ooooh." Ellis said and curled up next to Nick.

Nick was nearly asleep when Ellis spoke again. "Good Nigh' Nick…"

"Night, Overalls." Nick mumbled. With that the two fell asleep.

_Nick stood outside of Katie's hospital room. His heart was pounding and a million thoughts rushed threw his mind all at one time. His hand was on the doorknob, but he couldn't open it. His body wouldn't move 'Come on, Nick! Come on!' his mind screamed as he pushed the door open. His heart stopped at what he saw. Lying across the hospital bed was Alex, her eyes staring straight into his; blood all over her face. Her whole body was a mess. Her insides where hanging from her stomach. Katie sat on top of he, Alex's large intestine hanging from her mouth._

_ "Katie…" Nick mumbled as he took a step closer "What the-"_

_ Katie let out a blood curdling scream as she rushed straight at him. Her arms extended and mouth wide open exposing the gore inside. Without even thinking Nick raised the pistol and shot several bullets into Katie's chest. The young child fell straight to the ground, twitching slightly. Nick held the gun straight, breathing heavily. He had just shot his child. His own flesh and blood. His legs shook as he stared down at her lifeless corpse. He knew he needed to get out of there. The man he had met early in the hat was right. Everyone had turned into Zombies… Nick ran out of the room and headed for the stairs. As he started down them a couple of zombies ran straight at him "Fuckers." He hissed as he shot several bullets into them "In the fucking movies they're slow! Go fucking figure they'd be fast in real life!"_

_ Nick eventually made it out of the hospital, but he was out of bullets. As he ran down the street he saw three people. He was sure they weren't infected since they were shooting and hitting the zombies away from them. One was a dark man who was tall, wide, and bald. He wore a purple and yellow shirt with a pair of beige pants. A zombie lunged for him but a dark skinned woman smacked it away with what seemed to be a baseball bat. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a pink shirt and dark colored jeans. The final member of the group didn't seem scared or worried at all; in fact, he looked like he was enjoying himself. He wore a yellow shirt with writing on it and a pair of overalls hanging around his waist. A zombie grabbed the blue and white cap off his head making the boy shout and slam the butt of his shot gun into the zombies face before grabbing the cap and placing it back on his head._

_ At first glance Nick thought it was the man he had meet before, but it wasn't. He shook his head and rushed over "Hey, hey! You three!" he shouted as he ran over._

_ The woman raised her baseball bat and froze "Ah shit, another person! I thought we were the only ones left!"_

_ The big man looked me up and down "We're you bitten?"_

_ "Was I what?" Nick asked._

_ "Bitten. Did one of those zombie fuckers bite you?" he asked._

_ "No." Nick said._

_ "Good." Coach said "Then you can tag along with us."_

_ "Where are you heading?"_

_ The young man in the hat spoke up "Evac center not far from here!" he grinned "Tha's where everyone who aint infected is goin'. I'm gonna meet up with my buddy Keith and get the hell outta here!"_

_ Evac center… That sounded like a plan. Nick nodded "Yeah I'll come along. Any of you guys have amo? I'm out." He said holding up his gun._

_ The big man handed him some "Here ya go, son."_

_ "Thanks." Nick said loading his pistol. _

_ "Lets get going." The woman said._

_ "Yes ma'am!" The younger man grinned and started running down the street, not seeming to care they were in a zombie apocalypse. _

_ Nick shook his head, but followed anyway. He wouldn't have to deal with them much longer. Once they got to the evac station he'd be home free. As he ran down the street with the others he pushed Katie and Alex from his mind._

__

It was morning. Nick was laying in the large bed he and Ellis had shared that night. He was staring up at the white ceiling. He brought his arm up and covered his eyes. Katie's blood red eyes and Alex's corpse was fresh in his mind. Ever since he meets up with the others he hadn't thought about them… He had pushed them far back in his mind, and he wished they would have stayed there. He turned his head and notice Ellis wasn't in the bed, but his hat was still on the table. He reached over and took the beat up hat in his hands and studied it.

Some of the fabric had torn a bit and there was blood, boomer bile, and god knows what else all over it. But that hat seemed to mean the world to Ellis. Nick looked inside. It looked like there had been writing in it. Nick brought it closer and was able to make out what it had said.

'To my best buddy! Friends for ever man- Keith'

Nick rolled his eyes and put the cap back on the table. He lay on his side staring at him. That man appeared in his head again, the one who had given him the pistol. He had the same hat; he was sure of it.

"Wakey, wakey!" Ellis's voice boomed from the doorway "Ya up?"

Nick groaned "Yeah, I'm up."

Ellis smiled and rushed over grabbing his cap before jumping onto the bed "How ya feelin'?" he asked.

"Fine." Nick said sitting up. "You?" he asked awkwardly. Ever since Alex left him he had one night stands. Usually he would be gone before morning. It was a bit awkward asking how the other was feeling.

"Great!" Ellis laughed "I feel really good! I mean, my ass does hurt a bit, but it aint nothin' to worry about! I haven' felt this good in a long time!"

"Uh; that's good I guess." Nick smiled a little. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Course man! Anythin' ya want." Ellis smiled.

"That hat… Where did you get it?" Nick asked.

Nick thought he saw Ellis's smile falter, but if it, had he recovered quickly. "Ya see,; Keith got me this hat when we graduated high school together. We got matchin' once. Ya may think it's stupid, but it means a whole lot to me."

"So only you and Keith would have that hat?" Nick asked.

Ellis titled his head to the side "Ya. Why?"

Nick shook his head "No reason. Just curious."

Ellis shrugged "Alrigh' Nick. Whatever ya say." He slapped the older man's leg "Better get up! We gotta find Ro and Coach today. They're probably lookin' for us already."

"Yeah, probably…" Nick said, a horrible feeling sinking into his stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….......**There you have it my friends. The lemon you've been waiting for! Sorry if it sucked. I had a hard time writing it and got pissed so I just forced it out! I do plan on writing more lemons for this story again soon, but I also have more to add in the plot which I kinda sort of did in this chapter… So yeah anyway. Please Review if you liked it and such. **

** 30-nights**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

**Ive totally meant to getting around to this chapter, but I've lacked inspiration and ive been busy and yeaaaaaaah. I'm happy the lemon didn't completely suck, even though I still think it does (Shrugs) Anyway. Chapter 7. Enjoy the drama heh!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The two made their way down the street. Ellis was yapping a mile a minute. Every once in a while Nick would mumble a "Uh-huh." Or an "Oh" but he really wasn't paying much attention. He had a lot on his mind to say the least. A couple of infected charged at them, but before they got to close the two men took care of them.

"So ya, I told Keith not to go in da water, but did he listen. No sir!" Ellis laughed "So when he started to swim across the river a croc came outta no where! We was flippin'!"

"I bet…" Nick mumbled as he tried to remember if they had past this building yesterday. "Overalls, does this place look familiar?"

"Huh?" Ellis glanced up "Oh ya! I shot that humper here yesterday!"

"Great so I guess this is where we got spilt from Coach and Rochelle." Nick said. He walked over to one of the store windows and glanced in, empty. If Coach and Rochelle were still alive they'd re-trace their steps too. "You know, it's probably a good idea to stay in this area. We should find cover though. We don't want to get smokered or anything."

"Sure thing!" Ellis beamed "Why don' we go in one of these here stores?" he asked.

"Good idea." Nick nodded and walked past him.

Ellis blushed a bit, his smile never leaving his face as he followed Nick into a convenience store. Food and other products were scattered everywhere. Blood smeared against some of the walls. Nick held his gun on up as he scanned the store. He kicked a can down one of the aisles and waited. Silence. Nick lowered the gun and walked over to the cash register. He found a couple packs of cigarettes and stuffed them in his jacket pocket before walking over to the cash register. Ellis aimlessly walked down one of the aisles before stumbling across a perfectly good candy bar "Looky what we have righ' here!" he grinned and went to bed down to pick it up, but hissed in pain "Ah shit."

Nick poked his head out "You okay?" he asked, trying not to sound to worried.

"Ya, ya. My..." Ellis blushed and stopped talking

"Ellis?"

"I'm jus' sore." Ellis said a bit shyly.

"Oh yeah well with-" Nick trailed off "OH. Sore…" he coughed in his hand and pried open the register.

Ellis finally picked the candy bar up and walked over to Nick and leaned across the counter. "Think Coach will be happy when he gets a gander at this?" he asked waving it.

Nick briefly glanced up and looked back down at the cash in his hand and started counting. "You're going to be his savior, Overalls." He said with little emotion.

Ellis tilted his head to the side and watched Nick intently. His gaze didn't go unnoticed. Nick glanced up and quickly looked down at the money he tucked into his pocket. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Yer actin' weird." Ellis frowned.

Nick grunted and walked over to the window to glance out for Coach and Rochelle "I'm not acting any different than usual."

"Ya won't look me in the eye…"

Nick tensed a bit but said nothing.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" Ellis asked "I mean ya were fine this mornin' when I came in to wake ya… Didn' act awkward at all, which I am happy about."

"I've had plenty of practice with one night stands, Ellis." Nick kept his voice monotone.

Ellis frowned a bit, but didn't take insult "Why won' ya look at me"

Nick turned to face him, but didn't look him in the eye for long "I'm looking at you right now, aren't I?"

"Ya, but, not in my eyes." Ellis said "When ya talk to me you always look straight into em. For Ro and Coach too. You stare us down sometimes."

'_you look someone in the eyes so they think you're telling the truth…'_ Nick sighed "Your point? I'm trying to play 'look out' here. So hurry up with your point if you even have one."

Ellis frowned "Why won' you look at me?"

Nick's eyes went straight to Ellis's cap. His brow furrowed and he forced himself to stare straight into Ellis's eyes "No reason." He said flatly.

Ellis eyebrows shot up as he glanced up at the hat on his head "My hat?" he asked.

"Huh?" Nick blinked.

"It's my hat aint it? Is that botherin' ya?" Ellis asked "Aw geez Nick. There aint no reason to be jealous! I'm with you aint I? Don' go worrying about Keith! When we meet up with him nothin' is gonna change between us. Keith's my bes' friend! Don't worry!"

Nick's jaw dropped "You think I feel fucking guilty about the hat?"

Ellis blinked "Guilty? Nick what are ya talkin' about?"

Nick shook his head and turned to look back out the window "Forget it Ellis."

"No, what are you guilty about?" Ellis asked "I mean you aint don't nothin' to me. If it's about my ass I'm fine, honest!"

Nick let out a bitter laugh "First he thinks I'm upset about his fucking hat now he thinks I feel guilty about his ass hurting! Holy fuck!"

Ellis felt his cheeks burnt from embarrassment. He grabbed Nick's shoulder and spun him around "What the hell's yer problem today? Tell me whats wrong."

Nick smirked darkly "You wanna know Overalls? You really want to know?"

Ellis swallowed "Course I do."

Nick grabbed Ellis's arm tightly "Keith's dead. Want to know how I'm so sure?" he asked as he started to walk towards Ellis, making the mechanic take steps backwards. Ellis stared up at Nick wide eyed.

"They must have come back this way. Right? I mean Nick's smart he'd retrace his steps." Rochelle mumbled.

"Calm your pretty little head down, Ro." Coach sighed "I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"You're right." Rochelle breathed "I'm just worried that something may have happened- Nick!" she gasped as she saw Nick stumble backwards out of a building covering his face, blood dripping down his face.

"Holy shit." Coach growled as he limped his way over "What the hell happened to you?"

"Ya son o' a bitch!" Ellis shouted as he came storming out of the store. His fists clenched at his side "You jus' let him walk away! Why didn' you ask him to go with ya!"

Nick cradled his face "I fucking thought he was insane!" Nick shouted back.

"Keith ain't no psycho!" Ellis said as he went to punch Nick again.

Nick ducked and nearly lost his balance. His head throbbed, his back screamed, and don't even get him started on his nose. His vision became hazy as he wobbled, trying his hardest to stand his ground.

Ellis went to hit Nick again but was stopped by Coach. "Calm down!" He hissed "With all this ruckus y'all are going to attract a horde!"

"Lemme go!" Ellis struggled against Coach, but Coach stood his ground. Working in a high school for as long as he did; he was able to keep a man in a hold.

"Calm down Ellis!" Rochelle said rushing over to Nick she winced "I don't think its broken…"

"Cause I aint finished with him!" Ellis growled. Tears falling down his cheeks.

Rochelle gasped a bit and turned on Nick "What did you do!?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nick groaned "Coach!"

Coach sighed "Let's get somewhere safe and talk things out alright?"

"Thank you." Nick sighed and stumbled towards Rochelle "I don't care if you're pissed help me out. I can't see straight."

"Good!" Ellis snapped.

"Quite you." Coach snapped as he slowly released him; he was ready to grab Ellis if he chose to lunge Nick. Ellis stayed put, glaring daggers at the older conman.

Rochelle placed a hand on Nick's back "Hold your head back." She said.

Nick did as he was told as the four quietly found another safe room….

The bleeding finally stopped, but Nick's headache didn't. Ellis was up stairs of the safe house with Rochelle while Coach stayed down stairs with Nick. Nick closed his eyes hoping he'd be able to get a short nap when he felt something push into the side of his head. Nick popped one eye open to see a water bottle in his face.

"Take it." Coach said.

"Ah; thanks." Nick mumbled talking the bottle and opening it.

"I don't know what you did or said, but it must have been pretty nasty to make Ellis that upset." Coach said leaning against the wall beside Nick.

Nick grunted and took a gulp from the water bottle and closed it.

"What did you say?" Coach asked.

Nick sighed "Nothing."

"Bull shit. Now tell me."

"Fine. Before I meet you guys I'm like ninety nine percent sure I bumped into that Keith fucker." Nick said "Well he was wearing a hospital bracelet so I thought he was insane and we parted ways. According to Ellis, if Keith's dead it's my fault because I didn't help him."

"Ah shit…" Coach mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"It's not my fault. He probably had that damn flu! So I would have died and-"

"You have to understand why he's so upset by that though." Coach interrupted. "I mean why would you tell him that?"

Nick scowled '_I only told him because I felt fucking guilty. ME! Guilty! What the hells happening to me?'_ Nick looked the other way "He was pissing me off."

Coach sighed "I should have let him kick your ass."

"Thanks Coach."

Rochelle came into her room, arms folded "I always knew you were a heartless douche-bag,." She hissed, looking straight at Nick.

Coach's eyebrow arched "You're screwed…"

Nick sighed "Thanks sweetheart. I take it Ellis told you _everything_?"

"Oh you beat he did." Rochelle said "Every little thing. Including the night you guys shared."

Coach coughed "Maybe I should go check on the kid…" he said pushing himself off the wall. He placed a hand on Rochelle shoulder, whispered something, and then went up the stairs.

Rochelle's eyes stayed planted on Nick. Nick shifted a bit under the intense stare "So what? You're gonna take a hit at me now?"

"I want to; I want to so badly, but I won't." Rochelle said "Why did you tell him that, Nick? Didn't you know how upset that would make him?" he voice softened a bit.

Nick said nothing.

Rochelle sighed "Jesus, Nick. He really has a thing for you and you go and tell him that his best friend in the whole god damn world is dead! And you were the one who just let him walk off!"

"I know." Nick said emotionlessly.

"Why? Was it because you really did only want a one night stand? There would have been a better way to break that news to Ellis!"

"That's not what I was trying to do."

"Then what Nick, what!?"

"I felt fucking guilty, okay!?" Nick snapped.

Rochelle jumped surprise "You… felt guilty?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Guilty…"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be damned." Rochelle whispered and sat down beside him "You like Ellis, huh?" she asked, her voice softer.

Nick grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rochelle said "Why don't you apologize?"

"I have nothing to apologize for." Nick said "If I had helped him I probably would be dead."

"Did you explain that to Ellis?"

"I would have but he punched my face before I could."

"Well you _did _deserve that one…"

Nick rolled his eyes "Whatever. The Kid will get over it."

Rochelle frowned "I don't know Nick… I really don't know."

* * *

**Nick is OOC you say? I know. Like I said in previous chapters. He's a bitch to write for me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter… And come on, Ellis would SO be pissed if he knew Nick kind of left Keith to die, hell, I would! Anyway please Review. They make me write faster =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

**FML… Its been a while… SORRY!!! Please forgive (frowns) I've lacked inspiration for a while now, but a few recent reviews made go 'omg people are still reading this I want to write mooooore rawr!' so thank you! Reviews really do help me write!**

* * *

They made it to another safe room, all four of them. They were beaten, bleeding and covered in god knows what, but they were alive and that's all that mattered. Nick wrapped a bandage around his arm letting out a breath between his gritted teeth. His back was better thanks to the stitches and his nose wasn't that sore. A nasty black and blue had formed under his left eye thanks to Ellis's blow a couple of days ago. Nick glanced over at said mechanic and watched as he sat on the ground wrapping his ankle. The boy seemed to be in pain. Nick glanced around and found a bottle of pills and walked over.

"Here kid." He said leaning down to hand the pills to him.

Ellis glared up at him "I don' need yer help." He grumbled and went back to wrapping his legs.

"Just fucking take it, I know you're in pain." Nick said shaking the pills trying to get Ellis too look up at him, but the boy didn't raise his eyes. "ELLIS."

"Hey, Nick." Coach said from the opposite side of the room "Leave the boy alone."

"No, he's being a pussy. Get over it, Ellis." Nick glared.

Ellis jumped to his feet, ignoring his injured ankle, and grabbed Nick's suit and shoved him against the wall. Nick gasped, surprised but brought his knee up, catching Ellis in the gut. The boy released Nick and toppled over groaning.

"Nick!" Rochelle shouted and rushed over to Ellis "Sweetie you okay?" she whispered.

"Why am I getting yelled at? He came at me." Nick glared.

"Shut up, Nick!" Rochelle snapped and turned back to Ellis "I know your upset sweetheart, but take the pills, they'll help you."

Ellis's head hung, but he opened his hand. Rochelle grabbed the pill bottle Nick dropped and poured a couple into Ellis's hand "There you go." She smiled.

"For the love of god." Nick growled and walked to the other side of the room.

Coach glanced over at him "May be best if you don't try and talk to him."

Nick glanced at the older man "Yeah? I've done that for a couple days now, it _aint _working."

Coach sighed, shaking his head "I don't know boy. The kid is upset, really upset. You crushed him."

Nick grunted in response.

"Listen here, I don't want to know what Rochelle meant about you two spending the night together. My mind is just gonna say that you guys spent the whole night talking. Alright?" Coach asked "But you've been saying some pretty nasty things to that boy ever since you meet him. You obviously care for him, and he sure as hell thinks the world of you. You two need to talk this out so Ellis can go back to talking our ears off because I've had it with this silence."

Nick glanced up at the ceiling and shrugged his shoulder "I don't know Coach, I kind of like the silence."

"Bullshit and you know it."

Nick smirked and looked back at the bald man, his head still back "He won't listen I'm done trying. I joined you guys to make it out alive that's it. Ellis can hate me for the rest of his life and I won't give a shit."

Coach sighed "And you believe that shit that just came from your mouth?"

Nick laughed "Yup."

"Get down y'all!" Ellis shouted as he threw a pipe bomb. At least seven infected rushed over and surrounded the flashing bomb before it exploded, body parts flying into the air.

"Nice." Nick grinned.

Ellis shrugged and followed after Rochelle and Coach. "Look!" Rochelle gasped "There's two stores. Let's split up and get some food and supplies."

"Good idea." Coach smirked and slung the guitar over his shoulder "Ro and I will check the super market; you guys check the convenience store."

Ellis frowned "Nuh-uh I don' wanna go with Nick."

"It's only for a little bit and besides this is usually the groups we split up into." Rochelle offered a smile.

"Ya, but that was before…" Ellis mumbled. Nick rolled his eyes started walking away from the group towards the store. Ellis watched as Nick continued to walk and glanced back at Rochelle who merely shrugged. Sighing Ellis trotted to catch up with Nick.

Opening the door careful not to make any notice Nick surveyed the small store "We're not going to find anything here." He grumbled "I guess when the first infected started popping up people began looting."

Ellis raised an eyebrow but walked past Nick "Hello?" he called out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nick hissed.

Ellis ignored him "Any zombies in here?!"

Nick rolled his eyes "Why don't you yell a little louder overalls; I don't think they heard you in the back."

Ellis turned to him and glared before heading towards the back and started going through supplies that were already torn through. He picked up empty bottles once filled with meds and quickly tossed them aside. "There aint nothin' here…" he murmured to himself before looking over to see what Nick was doing.

Nick was leaning against one of the walls that were stained with blood. He shuffled through the inside pocket of his white jacket fishing out his last cigarette. Nick raised it and sighed, "Probably my last one ever." He looked over at Ellis.

Ellis rolled his eyes "That shit kills ya anyways."

"I'm in a zombie apocalypse. I'm not worried about lung cancer at the moment." Nick chuckled; happy the younger man was finally talking to him.

"I don't care if ya die anymore." Ellis frowned. His words seeming to hurt him more then they hurt Nick.

"Yeah I've noticed." Nick shrugged and lit the cigarette before taking a long puff "But what can I expect, right? I let your butt buddy die."

"I told ya; Keith aint like that!" Ellis snapped "And if anyone's guilty of bein' my 'butt buddy' its you!"

Nick chuckled "touché, Ellis."

Ellis blushed and started towards the door of the store "Let's go find Coach and Rochelle. I don' wanna be alone with you any longer then I have to."

"Listen Kid; I don't know what to tell you. If I had stayed with Keith I'd probably be dead." Nick said suddenly.

Ellis froze and looked down at his shoes that had blood and some dried flesh on them.

"Why was he in the hospital Ellis?"

"Keith was always gettin' hurt that's why…"

Nick didn't believe him "Come on Ellis… He wasn't sick?"

Ellis spun around "What the hell are you getting' at, Nick!? You tryin' to tell me Keith was infected? Bull-shit; he wouldn't catch that damn flu!"

Nick clenched his fists; his temper was raising "Ellis…"

"Just because yer kid got it don't mean Keith got it!" Ellis shouted

Nick bit down on hard on his lip "Ellis… Watch it."

"Keith's alive! Yer chance's of living' would have doubled with him! And-Mph!"

Nick covered Ellis's mouth "Shut the fuck up! Do you want to attract every god damn zombie in the area!?" Ellis's eyes softened as he glanced away. Nick frowned and moved his hand away from Ellis's mouth, but kept in on his cheek. "You said it yourself… We've all lost someone important. You have to come to face the facts Ellis. Keith is dead."

Ellis shut his eyes tightly and his shoulders started to tremble "He aint… I'm tellin' ya he aint…"

Nick had enough. He didn't want to argue about this anymore. Ellis was too stubborn and Nick knew Ellis wasn't going to come to terms with Keith's death anytime soon. Ellis let out a small gasp as Nick pulled him into a hug. His one hand was on the small of his back while the other one rested on the back of his head "I'm sorry kid." A small sob escaped Ellis's lips as he wrapped his arms around Nick and started to cry.

**Short chapter I know and im sorry… Also I know Nick seems OOC but come on; how would you react having cute Ellis like that in front of you hmmm? Anyway writing this was hard, but I definitely got more ideas In my head so I'll hopefully be updating soon. So please review and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much**

**30-Nights**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

**Here we go. Chapter 9! A lot of the story focused on Nicks back story and yes, I'm going to continue writing that, but I want to include some Ellis and Keith. Hopefully I'll be able to work some of that in here. Anyway; I hope you enjoy the chapter. Honestly all the positive reviews you guys send me really help inspire me! Thanks so much!!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nick, Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle all met back at the safe room. Rochelle was busily going through the groceries trying to find something edible. Coach peered over her shoulder "Anything baby girl?" he asked hopefully.

"Just some pretzels and some tuna fish." Rochelle frowned.

"Yum pretzels and cat food." Nick rolled his eyes "Coach can have my serving of that."

"Thanks boy!" Coach smiled "I'm starving."

Nick smirked, "I bet." As he eyed the heavy man up and down.

"I'm getting tired of these fat jokes, Nick." Coach glared.

Ellis couldn't help but let out a small chuckle from where he sat. Rochelle smiled as she noticed the improvement in Ellis's personality. Whatever Nick had said to the boy it must have worked. "Ellis, sweetie, you want your share now?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ellis said crawling over to her "I'm starvin'!"

"Alright here you go." She said handing him some of the food on a paper plate. She started fixing Coach's plate, "Nick, you want your pretzels now?"

"Yeah. I don't want Coach stealing them." Nick said.

"God damn it, Nick!"

OoOoOooOooOoooOooOoOoOOOOoooOoOoOoOo

Nick laid in one of the beds they had found in tonight's safe room. Ellis was in the room with him but he was across the room in a sleeping back. Rochelle had claimed her own room while Coach was on first shift. Nick looked across the room and saw Ellis's back to him. "Hey, Kid. You up?" he asked.

"Mhmm. Kinda." Ellis said groggily.

Nick nodded and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Whatya want?" Ellis asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Oh…"

"Yup." Nick said and put his hands behind his head "You still mad at me?"

"Not really, naw." Ellis said "I'm jus' worried about Keith s'all."

Nick was about to speak, but stopped himself. This time he would think before he said anything. "I'm sure he's fine…" he lied.

Nick heard Ellis quickly sit up and could feel his eyes on him. "Ya do? Ya not jus' sayin' that?"

Nick felt his breath leave him. '_Lying to this kid shouldn't be this hard… fuck.' _Nick shrugged "Well, I didn't think you were going to live this long so, yeah I guess."

Ellis smiled and the floor board creaked as he made his way closer to Nick, "Thanks. It means a lot to me. Like, Keith's my bes' friend. I don' wanna lose him. I can't imagine life without him!"

"You're doing just fine without him, overalls." Nick grumbled. He felt the bed sink. Ellis was on the bed now.

"But I miss him like crazy."

'_oh for the love of god…' _Nick shut his eyes "Yeah well get over it. Even IF he's alive it will be a while till you see him again."

"I guess yer right Nick." Ellis chuckled "Ya know what's really weird?" He didn't wait for a response from Nick "Yer really easy to talk to. No joke! I mean I could tell ya jus' about anythin'!

Nick sat up "Go to bed Ellis."

Ellis face was inches away from Nick "Can I sleep here with ya?"

"You already are. We're in the same room." Nick grunted.

"Ya know what I mean Nick…" Ellis said wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

"You're like a fucking woman, Ellis. One second you're pissed at me and the next you want me." Nick growled but didn't push Ellis away.

"I ain't no woman Nick." Ellis glared at him "I jus' like ya."

"A couple of hours ago you wanted me dead."

"Naw, I was just angry. I didn' mean that shit. So lets make up."

"Define make up." Nick's eyebrow arched. If Ellis wanted sex; Nick would give it to him. Roughly.

Ellis placed his lips to Nick's who immediately kissed the mechanic back. Nick allowed Ellis to push him down so he was on top; but he wouldn't let Ellis be dominant for long. Ellis licked and kissed down Nick's neck as he unbuttoned the con mans blue shirt. Nick's hand slipped up the back of Ellis's t-shirt and he ran his finger nail down the younger mans back making Ellis shiver. Ellis smirked down at Nick and in one swift motion pulled his t-shirt off, knocking his hat off. Ellis went to grab it, but Nick grabbed his hands, "Leave the damn hat there." Nick said crushing Ellis's lips again.

Ellis let out a small whimper. He hated to leave the hat on the floor, but Nick's skillful lips were enough to distract him. Nick pulled off Ellis's coveralls and slid a hand into the younger mans boxers. Ellis was already very hard. "You're such a kid." He chuckled into his ear before taking the bottom of the mechanic's ear into his mouth and gave it a good tug with his teeth. Ellis let out a yelp and Nick looked down at the flustered man "If you don't keep it down Coach and Rochelle may hear."

"Fuck Nick, I don' care at the moment. Come on!" he whimpered bucking his hips up.

Nick undid his belt and removed his pants and boxers "Come here and get this," he pointed at his hard on, "Ready to put in you."

Ellis gulped and was about to take Nick's penis into his mouth when Nick stopped him "I want your ass facing me."

Ellis blinked.

Nick laid down on his back and positioned Ellis so his rear was facing him "Now go on." Ellis encouraged him as he put on finger into Ellis.

"Aw, shit." Ellis gasped.

"Come on Ellis. You don't want me to put it in you without it being lubed up, right?" He smirked as he pumped his finger in and out of Ellis's tight hole.

Ellis licked the top of Nick's penis as he held it in his hand. He licked it up and down as if it was and ice pop making it wet and slick with his saliva and took him deep into his mouth. When Nick added a second and third finger Ellis released Nick with a popping sound and gasped.

"Put it in me." Ellis begged.

Nick smirked and made Ellis lay on his back as he positioned himself and slowly pushed himself inside of Ellis. Ellis gasped and grabbed Nick's shoulders. Nick smirked and waited for the go ahead which Ellis quickly gave him. Nick started to push in and out of Ellis making the mechanic squirm and gasp. Ellis was trying his hardest to keep his voice down. Nick pressed his lips to Ellis's just as he hit the sweet spot deep inside of the boy. Ellis wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Nick aimed for that spot over and over again making Ellis turn to putty "I'm comin' oh god!" Ellis gasped as he came hard.

After a few more thrusts Nick came deep inside of him with a grunt. He pulled out and collapsed beside Ellis. They both were breathing heavily.

"Now… I definitely aint mad at ya." Ellis gasped and looked over at Nick.

Nick smirked him "Shut the hell up, put your clothes on and get to sleep. It will be your turn for watch soon."

Ellis grinned and sat up putting his shirt and hat on as he searched for his boxers and pants "I can' sleep on the bed with ya can I?"

Nick had his pants on, but decided to keep his shirt off. "I don't give a shit. Do what you want."

"Alrighty!" Ellis beamed and laid down beside him "Thanks Nick."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and get to sleep." Nick said rolling onto his side.

"I'm ready to tell ya why Keith was in the hospital." Ellis said.

Nick looked over his shoulder "I'm tired, Ellis."

"Alright I guess I'll tell ya later."

Nick groaned and turned to face him "Why was he in the hospital overalls?"

"Keith's got type one diabetes. He had to carry around a murse and everythin'!"

"A murse?"

"Yeah, ya know a man purse. Anyways Keith was an idiot and drank about 5 or 6 of them energy drinks and he was in like a coma! It was bad so he was in the hospital and they were keepin' an eye on him." Ellis said "So…"

"Oh." Nick simply said.

"Yeah… I hope Keith had his murse with him and some of those shot stuff."

"Insulin?"

"Yeah, that." Ellis frowned "If he don' have that he's screwed…"

"Oh. That sucks."

Ellis nodded "But Keith was pretty on top of it. You know always gave himself those shots and all."

"Except when he drinks energy drinks?"

"Oh that was a dare. Keith never could back down from a dare."

Not surprised, Nick rolled his eyes "I see…"

"Yeah… But really, ya think Keith's alright?"

Nick ruffled up Ellis's hair and avoided lying to the boy again, "Night Ellis."

Ellis sighed "Night…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to my friend who has type one diabetes for his help and for his help later on in this story most likely! So thanks to him and his murse! But anyway; I wasn't planning on having a lemon in this chapter (blushes) oops… this chapter was suppose to be more about Ellis and Keith. Except it turned to Ellis sleeping with Nick. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

**Well its summer. It's been summer and I haven't really worked on any of my fics. (sighs) I'm gonna try hard this summer to crank out chapters for all of them, but no promises ! Anyway, onto chapter 10! Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Love ya!**

**WARNING: blood.**

****

_ Glancing across the room of the vacant bar Nick saw a beautiful blonde sitting with her back to him. She wore a silver dress that gleamed even in the dull light. Her stunning blonde hair stopped at her shoulder blades. She turned her head to look at him, ocean blue meet emerald green. Nick could feel his pants tighten. She smiled before turning around completely and got off the stool. She began walking towards him, slowly. One foot in front of the other, her heels making a slight tapping noise before stopping in front of him. She leaned over and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was deep and passionate. Nick pulled her into his lap. One leg between his legs while the other was on the outside, she straddled him._

_ Pulling away from his mouth she whispered into his ear, "I've missed you, Nick." She whispered, "I wish you were there. I was so scared." She nuzzled up against him. _

_ Nick's hands roamed her back, "I'm sorry." He said breathlessly, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I should have gone down the second you told me Katie was-"_

_ Alex put a finger to Nick's lips, "Shh. We're okay. We're together again. Forget the past." She said kissing him again. _

_ Nick kissed her back, his tongue slipping deep into the cavern of her mouth. His tongue rubbing up against hers while his hands slid down, gripping her buttocks. As things heated up between the two, Nick felt the front of his shirt slowly become wet. He moved his head away from Alex's and looked down only to discover the front of his blue dress shirt was drenched with blood. _

_ "Holy shit!" he gasped, standing abruptly, knocking Alex to the ground. He pulled the wet cloth away from his chest and looked down. Not a scratch. His heart skipped a beat. He looked down to see Alex, her head down, her blonde hair hiding her face. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. A pool of blood surrounded her. Her hands were busy trying to stuff her insides back into her abdomen. _

_ "You did this to me… You did this!" She screamed up at Nick. Bloody tears dripping down her face, "It's your entire fault!"_

_ Nick spun around to try and run from his wife but small hands wrapping around his waist stopped him. "Where are you going daddy?" the voice of the hands asked, "You promised you'd play with me. Remember?"_

_ Nick's green eyes went wide as he listened to the sweet soft voice. "I played with mommy, now it's your turn daddy!"_

_ "No!" Nick screamed and tore away from the small hands._

_ BANG!_

_ A bullet pierced straight through Nick's abdomen and into the small girl's forehead. Her head jerked backwards before crumpling to the floor. Somehow Nick managed to stay standing. _

_ "Well I'll be damned. Head shot!" the shooter laughed. "Howdy Nick! It's me Keith! Ya know, El's buddy! I though' I'd just stop on by and thank ya for leaving me to die and then stealin' El away from me." He grinned and pointed the pistol at Nick's head, "Maybe I shoulda let that bitch eat yer brain instead of savin' ya." He shrugged, "To late now I reckon. Well adios amigo!" he grinned and pulled the trigger._

…

Nick screamed as he shot up from the bed, practically kicking Ellis off. Ellis tumbled before glancing up at the con-man with wide eyes, "What the hell man!"

Nick's fingers gripped the hair on his head as he took in deep breath and quickly letting them out. Rochelle and Coach rushed in, guns first. The two of them looked around the room not sure what they were expecting to find. Coach was the first to put his gun down, "What the hell is goin' on in here?" he asked.

Rochelle flushed slightly at the sight of the young mechanic sitting on the ground in nothing but his boxers and Nick sitting up in the bed topless, the thin sheet across his lap. "Uh, everything okay Nick?"

"Yeah." He said, a shaky hand running through his hair, "Fine, just a dream. That's all."

"Must have been one hell of a dream, boy." Coach sighed into his hand, "Woke up and almost pissed myself."

Nick grunted, "Sorry."

"S'okay. We all have nightmares." Coach yawned, "Since no one is exactly dying I'm heading back to bed. My turn for watch will be coming faster then I'd like."

"I'll take your shift." Nick said tossing the sheet away from his sweaty body before he slipped into his white trousers, "I'm wide awake."

"I aint gonna fight you Nick. My shift's all yours. Night all!" Coach said leaving.

Rochelle stood there staring at the two men, her face blazing. Ellis looked down at himself and quickly looked for his coveralls. Nick, not embarrassed continued to dress. He looked over at Rochelle, "What?"

"You two…. Uh, you know…" She shook her head, "never mind." I'm gonna go finish watch. You come and get me when you're ready to take over Nick."

"Got it." Nick nodded and buttoned up his blue dress shirt.

The two men were quite. Ellis, to afraid to say anything to the older man and Nick, to pissed at himself for making such a scene. Sucking it up Nick turned to the young mechanic, "You gonna stay on the floor in nothing but your overalls?" he asked almost angrily.

"N-Naw. I was jus' about to get back into the bed." Ellis said jumping to his feet. "Do ya wanna talk about it? I mean I never saw ya look so scared 'afore."

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Nick grumbled, "It was a nightmare. It's done and over with."

"But yer afraid to go back to sleep…"

"Shut up, Ellis. Just lie back down and go to sleep. I don't feel like putting up with you right now."

"Alright." Ellis said obediently.

Without another word Nick left the room.

**Alright, alright… not much of a chapter, but at least it's something, right? I just wanted to update so I can hopefully become productive with this story again and get back to the actual story. So, review please and thanks!**

**30-Nights**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

**Another chapter, yes! Go me! Actually I was listening to Adam Lambert- Whatya want from me? And I was just like NICK and ELLIS (That and playing the video game for 3 straight hours helped get the creative juices flowing)! But anyway, I'm gonna try and make this one a little longer just to make up for how short the last chapter was. **

**Now I never really picked where I had this story take place (what campaign I mean) so I finally decided it's the Parish. I mean the first chapter was definitely from the Parish, so yeah… So I'm basically gonna wing it from here…. I hope you guys Enjoy!**

…**.**

Nick sat against the safe room door. The cold metal felt good on his burning skin, especially on the cuts and bruises that always seemed to be on fire. He closed his eyes, her face, her blood, and his voice drifted through his mind. He opened his emerald eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. This is all he needed. Who knows when he'll be able to sleep again. Go fucking figure. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the sun lifting up above the buildings of New Orleans. He couldn't believe they had actually made it this far. All four of them; Alive.

Pushing himself up he stood, before walking down the hallway. He peaked in on Rochelle who was sound asleep on a bed. She had the blankets tucked in around her. He saw the rise and fall of her shoulders, she was fine. Nick didn't even have to open Coach's room. The snores coming from the room was proof enough the older man was fine. It was a shock he didn't attract ever god damn zombie with how loud he could be. The last door was already opened. He had left it open when he left the room hours before. He leaned against the door frame and watched Ellis's sleeping form. The mechanic's arms were spread open along with his legs. The thin sheet only covering half his body while the other half hung onto the dusty floor. Nick shook his head and was about to walk over when suddenly the safe room shook violently followed by a loud boom. Nick gripped onto the door way so he wouldn't fall and Ellis tumbled out of the bed for the second time.

"What the hell!" Ellis gasped looking around.

"Y'all alright?" Coach's deep voice shouted from the hall.

"I'm fine!" Rochelle answered.

"We're okay here too." Nick said.

"God almighty," Coach shook his head, "First I thought it was a tank!"

"Yeah, same here." Rochelle said while she looked out the safe room door. Another loud rumble sounded, only this time Rochelle saw the jet souring in the sky. It dropped something. "The military!" she gasped as the bomb crashed to the ground, the safe room shaking once again. Rochelle stumbled backwards and into Coach's hefty stomach.

"Why the hell are they dropping bombs?" He asked, "Don't they figure there may be some survivors?"

"I don't think they really care Coach. Zoey, Francis, and Louis didn't seem to have much faith in them anymore. Maybe they knew more than we do." Nick said.

"Hell, I ain't come this far too just give up and get blown up!" Ellis frowned, "Alls we gotta do is tell 'em to stop droppin' them bombs an' help us get the hell outta here."

"Always the optimist." Nick sighed; he was way too tired to be dealing with all this.

"I'm with Ellis." Rochelle announced.

Coach nodded in agreement.

"And how do you plan we do that?" Nick didn't mean for it to come out so snappy.

Ellis ignored the anger in his voice and smiled. He walked to the safe room door and pointed, "Looky right over there. That road there leads to that bridge we saw signs for, right?"

Nick nodded, letting Ellis continue.

"Didn't one of them sings say that was a military base? So alls we gotta do is cross that there bridge and get to the military base!"

Rochelle smiled, "I'm for that plan. It's the only one we have. And its a lot better than getting blown up or eaten alive."

"And you guys think the military will help us… just like that?" Nick asked, idiots, the lot of them. "They'll probably shoot at us."

"I say we take that chance." Rochelle said.

"Hold on baby girl, we got to think this through." Coach said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Now, the idea sounds good, but I have to agree with Nicholas. How can we be so sure they'll help us?"

"Exactly. They haven't been doing much. Every god damn evac center has been a bust. I don't think they're going to help us." Nick said.

"Weren't ya the one to say you hadn't come this far to die?" Ellis spoke up, getting into the conman's face, "Weren't ya?"

Nick didn't back down, "I'm not saying I'm ready to give up, overalls. I'm just saying I think its time to give up hope on the military."

Another explosion shook the room making Nick growl, "See? I think it's time we figure out a new plan!"

"Naw, the only hope we've got is getting' the military to help us." Ellis said calmly. Strangely enough the hick didn't seem worried about the bombs falling down around them. How the hell did he still have hope? Nick continued to search the younger mans eyes for any sign of fear. He couldn't find it.

"The military failed us kid. They should have quarantined this virus before it got out of control. Before everyone got fucking sick." Each word sounded venomous, even to Nick. But it was personal. The virus had taken Katie… and Alex.

Ellis's hand came to rest on Nick's shoulder, "I understand that, but what else can we do? Nothin'. This is the only plan we got."

From behind Ellis, Coach nodded, "The boy's right. I just think we have to think this through before storming out there."

Nick sighed and pushed Ellis's hand away, "What's there to think about? We're going to get to the bridge. Try and convince the military that has constantly left us behind to save us while fighting off a horde of Zombies. Not much to think about there if you ask me."

Ellis smiled a bit.

"What?" Nick snapped.

"You're gonna come with us." Ellis said happily.

Nick frowned, "Well obviously. I know its suicide if I leave you three idiots." He folded his arms, "So it would be in _my _best interest to go with you guys. Even if I think this whole thing will get us killed."

"But that means ya also think we got a chance at livin'!"

"Yeah our survival rate for this plan is one percent."

"I'll take them odds!"

Nick rolled his eyes again, "Of course you will. You're not afraid of dying."

Ellis continued to smile, "Keith taught me not to be afraid of anythin'."

"_...I though' I'd just stop on by and thank ya for leaving me to die and then stealin' El away from me."_

Keith's voice echoed in Nick's head. The conman turned around, shutting his eyes and saw the gun pointing straight at him.

The smile quickly left the Hick's face as he stared at Nick worriedly.

Rochelle stepped in, "How about we just make it to the next safe house and discuss our plan further."

"Good plan," Coach said, "We can't reach the bridge in one day on foot after all."

"To bad we don't have Jimmy Gibb's car anymore." Rochelle smiled, expecting Ellis to react to the mention of the blue sports car he had drooled all over. But the reaction she expected didn't happen; Ellis didn't look away from Nick's back.

..!..!..!BREAK..!..!..!

The magnum bullet shot straight threw the zombie's skull, with a splatter its brains were now displayed on the wall of the trailer. "Help me!" Coach shouted as he tried to shut the trailers door, a few zombies they hadn't shot trying to claw their way in.

Taking Rochelle's shot gun from her hands and dropping his magnum, Nick rushed over and slammed the butt of the gun out the door, knocking the zombies away so Coach could close the door. Both men slid against the door once it was closed. Coach and Nick looked at each other; that was way to close.

"Hey Rochelle," Nick spoke tearing his eyes from Coach to look at the woman sitting on the only table cradling her arm, "You okay?"

Rochelle smiled and nodded at the two men on the ground, hoping to fool everyone with it. But it was obvious from the tears running down her dirty face and the crimson blood dripping from her arm that she wasn't.

Ellis knelt on the floor in front of her already opening his first aid kit. "It's gonna be alrigh' Ro, I'll patch ya up."

Coach stood up and limped his way over to the small woman, "Let me see it, baby girl." He frowned.

"I'm fine. Really, it's just a scratch." She said weakly.

"A scratch? That tank sent you flying." Nick said.

"Yeah Ro, yer lucky to be able to walk!" Ellis said, standing up.

"I know, I know." Rochelle sighed and allowed Coach to see her arm.

It was split open, the white of her bone protruding from her chocolate skin. Blood oozed from the wound and Rochelle found herself holding back a sob. Coach continued to stare at the gaping wound before quickly going to work on it.

"Bite on this." Coach said handing her the gauze to bite down on, "Now this is going to hurt…" he warned.

With a disgusting popping noise followed by the sound of even more blood splattering on the floor Coach was able to get the bone back in before quickly splinting the arm. Rochelle twisted and turned while holding back a scream. Ellis rushed over wrapping his arms around her, holding her still while Coach started to wrap it with the gauze from a different med pack.

"Jesus Christ." Nick muttered, "Shouldn't you stitch it?"

"Don't have time, boy." Coach frowned as he started to tightly wrap her arm.

Rochelle spit out the soaked gauze, "I'm fine!" she gasped, "We have to.. . urgh, get to the next safe room fast. We can't stay in here."

Nick looked around. He didn't like what he saw, "aw come on!" he shouted and kicked one of the walls.

"What is it?" Ellis asked.

"The second we open this door an alarms going to go off, " He glared up at the wires, "Look." He pointed to a tower surrounded but fences, "the switch to turn it off is probably up there."

"Now, why the hell would they go an put an alarm on a trailer that's only got a table?" Ellis asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know, but they did."

"Maybe it won't sound?" Coach said.

"Only one way to find out." Nick said and rested his hand on the door knob, "Just be ready to run like hell if it sounds. First one to the tower shut off the alarm."

The three nodded. Nick didn't know how well this was going to end. He looked to Rochelle, she couldn't shoot. All she held was a machete and there was no way Coach was going to leave her side. He would stay right by her side even if that meant getting himself killed. He could tell just by looking at the older man already hovering next to her. His eyes then fell on the mechanic practically glued to his own side. Ellis was the same way. If he saw Nick falling behind Ellis would fall back with him. He wasn't sure he'd do the same for the younger man… _Number one, Number one, NUMBER ONE! _

Hell, who was he kidding? He'd fall with Ellis. They were screwed. All four of them seemed to know that. It was evident on Rochelle and Coach's face. They were on the same brain wave as Nick. But not Ellis. He cocked his shot gun and smiled up at the conman.

"Let's get these sons o' bitches!"

Nick shook his head, but smiled none the less, "Yeah lets kick some zombie ass." He said pulling the door open.

The alarm sounded followed by the howls of the infected.

…

**OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! Before I start getting "You went back a while level" or whatever, I know. I know the bombs came AFTER the trailer alarm thing. And I'm not getting it mixed up with the alarm that sounds when you're on all the houses. I was going to write that scene and totally drew a blank. So I said "Fuck it!" and jumped back to this level. I mean I wasn't even basing this story on any certain campaign so yeah. Sorry for any confusing.**

**Also, this MAY be the longest chapter I've written for this story! I'm not sure but it says 7 pages in my word document soooooooo yay! Also, CoachxRochelle FTW? I love them together (Rochelle and Francis is cute to but I prefer her with Coach.) I know I've mentioned it a couple of chapter ago, but I'm mentioning it again, heh!  
**

**30-Nights**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD I MAKE NO PROFIT**

**Umaaa soooo… it's been a while. Like OVER a year… Shit, sorry guys!**

**I didn't forget this story I have just been stuck… super stuck. Hopefully I'm back though (grins awkwardly). I think I remember where I wanted to go with this. I mean I technically have more done with the sequel then with Number one (I am not sure if I will be posting the sequel though)! Which is weird and not good. So my attention is back on this and 2 of my other fics. So I'm done rambling, but one final thing:**

**THANK YOU! Really, thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, still reviewing and still enjoying it. I can't tell you how much it means to me that people enjoy my stories (hugs you all)**

**(X)**

How they made it into the safe room, Nick wasn't sure. They were all banged up pretty badly. Coach fell and nearly scrapped all the skin off his elbow, but luckily for him Rochelle rushed over, her good arm swinging the machete wildly. She was able to give Coach enough time to clumsily get back onto his feet. He grabbed her shoulder and started running. Nick and Ellis weren't far behind them. The two of them had a pretty good strategy. Nick focused on shooting the zombie in front of them while Ellis focused behind them. It worked until they were only a few feet away from the safe house door. A charger rushed through them, both men were sent flying. Nick hit the ground hard and rolled till he was basically in the safe room, but Ellis was sent a good 5 feet backwards. Ellis rolled, but quickly got onto his feet and started shooting at the Charger that was now tangled in the wire fence when a Smoker grabbed him. The mechanic yelped in surprise and struggled as the smoker dragged him.

Nick, and he was pretty sure Coach as well, didn't know how Rochelle got to Ellis so fast, but she did. She raised the machete high and brought it down on the Smokers long and bumpy tongue. The Smokers scream echoed and was soon followed by the cries of more infected.

"Come on Ellis!" Rochelle shouted as she started sprinting back to the safe house. The hick nodded and limped after her.

Coach grabbed Nick's arm, ignoring Nick's scream of pain, and dragged him into the safe room, "Come on, come on!" he shouted at the two, "Hurry they're comin'!"

Once Rochelle and Ellis got in Coach slammed the heavy metal door shut. He and Ellis began shooting the infected that were swarming and clawing at the door. Nick watched from where he was laying on the floor. He was pretty sure his stitches were torn. He could feel the blood seeping into his shirt. He bitterly thought to himself that he was going to thank Coach later by spitting into his water bottle when the older man wasn't looking. Nick glanced over to Rochelle who was crouched in the corner rocking back and forth. The poor girl was obviously in pain. Nick could only imagine how bad her arm was hurting. After the running, the falling, the hitting, the pushing…. Hell, Nick was surprised the girl wasn't crying.

Soon the gun shots stopped. Coach peeked around a little bit before claiming that the coast was clear. Immediately he rushed over to Rochelle. The woman forced a smile and weakly asked if he could stitch her up,

"Of course, baby girl, of course." Coach said, taking her arm and looking at it. She had lost a lot of blood. Too much blood for Coach's liking; but she was still conscious which was good, "Ellis," the older man shouted, "quick, give me your first aid bag!"

"Sure thing!" Ellis said, sliding the red bag off his back and handing it to Coach, "Ya need me to help?"

"Naw," Coach shook his head as he started searching the first aid kit, "Go check on Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes, "I'm fine." He called over, "You two just focus on Ro; my cuts can wait." He said and sighed, closing his eyes. The cold cement floor felt good on his hot skin.

Ignoring Nick, Ellis sat down beside Nick and noticed the back of his jacket. The blood that already stained the back of his jacket seemed wet. He gently touched it and earned himself a loud hiss from Nick,

"God damn it, Ellis!" Nick shouted, his head snapping to look at him, "Why the fuck did you do that?"

Ellis frowned, "yer bleedin'."

"No shit! Fuck!" Nick growled.

Ellis bit his bottom lip, "Well, I gotta patch ya up Nick."

Nick pushed himself up to sit across from the young mechanic. He knew Ellis was right and honestly, he just didn't have the strength to fight the younger man on anything at the moment. He quickly removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ellis sat across from him just watching. Nick's eyes narrowed, "Instead of sitting there getting off while I take my shirt off, go grab one of those first aid kits and start preparing to stitch me up."

Ellis jumped, "R-Right! Sorry 'bout that!" he blushed and rushed over to the counter.

Nick sighed and turned his attention to Rochelle and Coach. Rochelle was leaning against the wall, panting and holding back tears as Coach stitched her. Coach was whispering to her. Nick couldn't make the words out, but he was sure if he could hear he'd throw up.

"Alright. I ain't as good as Coach, but I can do it." Ellis said as he came back over, "I mean it can't be all that hard. All I gotta do is sew yer back shut, right?"

Nick stared at him blankly. Was he seriously going to trust this idiot on patching him up? _Of course you are. You trust this idiot with your life._ The voice in his head said. Nick rolled his eyes and laid flat on his stomach, "Yeah, kid, just sew my back up. Just make sure to use a shit load of the disinfectant."

"Sure thing, Nick." Ellis said enthusiastically.

Nick shuddered in discomfort the second Ellis started to prepare his back. The sting of the disinfectant was uncomfortable, but he welcomed it. He knew it was doing its job.

"Ya ready?" Ellis whispered from behind him.

"Just fucking stitch me up." Nick growled, as he shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the needle to pierce his skin.

The first few stitches were the worst. Nick didn't know how to describe, but after a bit his back went numb. Maybe his brain was just shutting down. Whatever the reason was; he was grateful. He closed his eyes and listened as Ellis talked to him. He wasn't really paying attention to what the other man was saying, but he just liked hearing his voice. It was comforting. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. He'd rather be torn to shreds by a Hunter then admit he liked listening to Ellis talk. The man's heavy accent that originally bothered the hell out of him now relaxed him.

_Alex's voice use to do that…_ he thought, while he was falling asleep. _I use to be able to listen to her talk for hours. Even if I didn't care what she was talking about, the way she spoke just captivated me. Captivated everyone really. She had a loud yet soft voice that was pleasant to listen to.. _He loved listening to her silently singing Katie to sleep. He would stand outside the nursery and just listen.

With his eyes closed he could see her sitting in the rocking chair by Katie's crib. Her blonde hair tied up as she stared down at Katie and sang softly;

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world" _

"Nick?" Ellis' voice pulled Nick back to reality.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Are you humming?" the younger man sounded amused.

Nick felt his face heat up, "Shut up and finish."

"I'm done." Ellis said, "What were ya hummin'?"

"I wasn't humming." Nick growled and sat up, "grab me my shirt will you?"

Ellis handed Nick his cloths, "Seriously, I liked what ya were hummin."

From the corner of his eye he saw Coach and Rochelle looking over at them. He was sure they were smiling. "Elton John." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Ellis blinked.

"It was Elton John, okay?" He snapped, "Alex use to sing 'Your song' to Katie every night while putting her to sleep so shut up!" he said as he awkwardly put his blue shirt on.

Ellis smiled softly and started buttoning Nick's shirt for him. Nick didn't fight him; instead he relaxed a little bit. The safe room was now quite. They all just sat there for a while enjoying the silence. Soon the sun was setting and Ellis offered to take first shift and also Rochelle's. The girl didn't put up much of a fight and quickly fell asleep. Coach laid down right beside her and soon the only sounds that could be heard in the safe house was Coach's snores. Nick laid awake for a while just watching Ellis. The man was sitting in front of the door with his hat in his hand. He was looking at it closely before a smile spread across his face and he placed it back on his head. Nick knew what he was thinking. _He's thinking Keith is still out there…_

**(x)**

**Okay hopefully I'm on a roll (fingers crossed) sorry this chapter was uneventful and pretty sappy. Don't ask about the song haha it was just something that popped into my mind sooo:  
CREDIT TO ELTON JOHN- Your Song! (I don't own it)**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, so please leave a review (seriously they inspire me to write.) hopefully I'll be back soon with a new chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooo, it's been a while hasn't it? Well… this is it! The final chapter! Super long for you guys to make it up and make sure you never have to wait that long for an update again. **

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH  
OOC- character growth is my excuse (lame one)**

I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD! I MAKE NO PROFIT.

**XX**

_Nick lied there holding Alex close to him. Her body was warm and smooth. He buried his face into her blonde hair and inhaled, he loved the way she smelt. Nick ran his hand down until it found its way to her hip where he let it lay. She was tense, and he didn't know why. Usually after they had made love she was relaxed, but not tonight. _

"_What's wrong?" Nick whispered into her ear._

"_You're so far away." _

"_What do you mean?" Nick asked, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look up at him._

"_What happened to us?" she asked, "after Katie was born you pulled away."_

_Katie… That's right. He glanced over to the baby monitor on the night stand,_

"_It frightens you. Now there's no way you can escape; not really." Alex's hand rose and cupped Nick's cheek, "Marriage frightened you, but you could still leave, but a child…"_

"_I can still leave."_

"_And I feel like you will. Eventually."_

"_Jesus Christ, Alex." Nick sat up, _

"_Don't," she sat up with him, "don't lie to me and say you're not going anywhere, because you are. Being with the same person for too long isn't your style. I know that. I still chose to be with you knowing that."_

_Nick ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what you want me to say?"_

_A cry came through the monitor. Nick grumbled and laid back on the bed. Without a word Alex got up, slipped into her robe and was out of the room. That woman drove Nick mad, but he loved her. God knows why, but he did. _

"_Hush, Katie." Alex voice came through the baby monitor, "mommy is right here." She began to sing softly and it lulled Nick to sleep along with Katie._

**Xx**

A hand gently jostled Nick awake, "Sorry, man, time to get up." Ellis spoke softly.

Nick opened one eye, "Damn it overalls… My turn for watch already?"

Ellis smiled that big goofy smile of his, "nope, Coach and I took over fer both you and Ro. Figured you two could use the extra sleep."

Nick sat up, wincing, "You shouldn't have done that. You two need to sleep just as much as me."

Ellis shrugged, "Naw, all I need is at least two hours, and I got four last night! I'm good to go!"

Nick rolled his eyes and extended his hand, "help me up will you?"

"Sure thing!" Ellis said and carefully helped Nick onto his feet.

Nick glanced around and noticed Rochelle was still asleep, she didn't look well, "How is she?"

Ellis frowned, "I kept hearin' her cry last night. She's gotta be in a world of pain."

"Sheesh," Nick slowly limped his way over to her, carefully he lowered himself to the ground (Ellis keeping a close watch on him), "Hey sweet heart," he carefully rubbed her good arm, "we need you to start waking up."

The reporter whimpered, "Do we have any pills?"

Nick rummaged through his pockets and pulled out what was left of their pain pills, "Here."

"Thank you." Rochelle shakily took them.

Nick patted her on the head, "No problem, once they start kicking in we'll head out."

She nodded before asking, "Where's Coach?"

"Right here." The large man said sitting down beside her with an energy bar. The older man handed it to her, "Breakfast."

Rochelle smiled thankfully and took it.

Nick pushed himself up, Ellis right behind him in case he needed help,

"You don't need to baby me. I'm fine."

"Come on, Nick, I know yer in pain too." Ellis frowned.

Nick grunted and headed over to the table against the wall and grabbed an energy bar for himself. God was he getting sick of these things.

"Yer back… is it still botherin' ya?"

"Of course it is. It's never going to fucking heal at this rate."

Ellis glanced down at his bloody shoes, "Jus' gotta keep pushin' can't be too far from the military."

Nick looked around the safe house. They were all on their last leg. Coach already had a busted leg long before the apocalypse and it had only gotten worse. Rochelle was hurt, badly, and she was barely holding it together. Nick knew even himself couldn't go on much longer. He knew he had a fever from an infection, most likely caused by the wounds on his back, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go. Ellis was the only one who was fine. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. The kid was a fighter. Then again, he was fighting for something. Ellis still believed he'd be reunited with his friend. Nick had lost everything. Everything he's ever cared about.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Ellis clasped his hand on Nick's shoulder, "we just gotta keep goin'. We've gotten this far, no way are we all dyin' now."

Nick couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips. He brought his hand up and squeezed the mechanic's arm, "You're right kid. It'd be a god damn waste if we all gave up now."

Ellis beamed, "That's right!" He turned to the other two, "We're gonna kick some zombie ass today!"

Rochelle forced a smile, and got up, "We sure are."

"Ain't no stopping us now." Coach joined in.

"We all ready?" Nick asked.

Ellis loaded his gun, "yes sir!"

Rochelle and Coach nodded and readied their weapons. Nick nodded and kicked open the safe room door.

**Xx**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Nick groaned the second he knew they had to go down into the sewers,

"You sure picked a bad day to wear a white suit, Nick." Coach laughed.

"You're telling me… Fuck it." Nick said and was the first one to leap into the trench. The smell was awful. Not nearly as bad as Boomer bile, but still enough to make your eyes tear and your nose burn, "For fuck's sake." Nick buried his nose into his arm, "this is rancid."

Ellis came down next, nearly losing his footing he bumped into Nick, "Woo-wee! It smells like shit!"

Nick eyed the mechanic over his shoulder, "You think?" he asked sarcastically.

Ellis blushed and shrugged, "jus' an observation."

Coach came down, he fell to his knees and let out a groan of pain, "Jesus…"

"You okay?" Ellis asked helping him up,

"This damn leg can't take much more of this." Coach thankfully took the mechanic's hand and was lifted to his feet, "Alright, Ro, come on down." Coach extended his arms and not so gracefully caught the woman, "Keep your arm tight to you. Don't want any of this filth getting in it."

Rochelle nodded and brought her hurt arm close to her. Ellis turned to Nick, suddenly worried, the conman rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, I don't plan on going swimming in this."

Ellis let out a sigh of relief, "Good, cause we can't risk you getting' an infection or nothin'."

Nick said nothing and started forward with Ellis close behind him. The four of them were as silent as they possible could, but when you're knee deep in sludge, it's hard to keep your footsteps quiet. A few undead sprinted at them, but luckily they were able to fight them off before they got to close. The group came to a ladder. Ellis pushed past Nick,

"I'll go on up first. Don' wantcha to fall or nothin'."

Nick nodded, "fine, be careful."

" 'Course!"

Nick watched and had his gun ready in case anything popped out at the young man. Ellis gave a thumbs up and the other three made their way up the ladder. Rochelle struggled, but she managed. Once she was up she noticed the safe house, "Oh thank god… Can we please take a break?"

"The bridge isn't that far." Coach frowned, "Just a little further."

"I need a break too." Nick spoke, "I'm exhausted, and my back is killing me."

"Alright. We covered enough ground for today." Coach nodded.

Once inside Rochelle quickly found a room and laid down on the sleeping bag. Coach rummaged through their supplies taking inventory. They were low on just about everything. Nick found another room and sat down on a dirty sofa in the corner. He gently leaned back and relaxed as much as he could. He closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to close his eyes and not wake up. The couch sunk beside him. He opened one eye and saw Ellis sitting beside him, a concerned look on his face.

"Don't." was all the mechanic said.

"Don't what?" Nick mumbled.

"Don't start givin' up."

Nick sighed, "I'm tired Ellis. I am so tired."

"I know." Ellis grabbed his hand, "We all are. But we're close. Don' start givin' up on me. I need ya."

Nick reassuringly squeezed his hand, "I'm not going to give up and you don't need me."

"I do." Ellis moved closer, "I know ya don' wanna hear what I gotta say, but I love ya." The younger man blushed, "And 'fore you say that I don' or I hardly know ya, I do."

Nick studied the other's face, his eyes searching for answers, "Why? I'm an ass. I've treated you all like shit."

Ellis smiled at that, "Yer definitely an ass, I won't argue with ya there. But I like that. Ya tell me how it is. Ya don' bullshit me like everyone else does. Ya may treat me like I'm stupid, but-"

"You're not stupid…"

Ellis brought his other hand up and ran it across Nick's cheek, "I know ya care about me, about us all. I've told ya that since day one."

"That still doesn't explain why you're love with me."

"I don' think love is supposed to make sense."

Nick brought their faces closer together, "You infuriate me."

"But ya love me, dontcha?"

"I think so."

Nick closed the gap, their lips melting into one another. This kiss was tender and sweet, unlike the others they had shared. This kiss spoke more than anything they could ever say. It said I love you; I don't want to lose you, and good bye. Nick was the first to pull away, but he pulled Ellis into a hug. He may have lost everything, but he gained something as well. This hell had brought a sliver of hope into his life. That hope may be an uneducated mechanic from the south who is a little too optimistic, but it was exactly what Nick needed. It made him feel needed and wanted. It made him feel like maybe he wasn't a complete fuck up.

"Thank you, Ellis."

"For what?" the mechanic asked as he leaned into the hug.

"For so much."

**Xx**

_Nick sat inside a dirty old bar. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here. A man sat down beside him, "I'll have whatever is on tap." The man said._

_Nick looked over at the stranger, "Keith?"_

"_Howdy, Nick." The handsome blonde smiled, "I love this here place. Ellis and I had our first legal beers here, y'know? That was a fun night. Poor kid got SMASHED."_

"_I, uh, bet."_

_The bartender placed the young man's order in front of him and left them, "You ain't drinkin' anything?"_

"_No." Nick shook his head._

"_Whatever, cheers." He said raising his glass before taking a swig from it, "Guess we need to talk."_

"_About Ellis?"_

"_Mhmm. You gonna treat him right? Cause ima have to kick yer ass if you don't."_

"_I…" Nick trailed off, "You're dead right?"_

_Keith shrugged, "Who knows. Odds aren't really on my side."_

"_They're not." Nick agreed, "But if you are dead; it's not my fault, right? I mean, how was I-"_

"_Calm yerself." Keith held a hand up, "I woulda done the same thing, if I were in yer shoes. It ain't yer fault."_

"_But Ellis,"_

"_He doesn't blame ya." Keith chuckled, "He was upset. I don't blame ya Nick. As long as you take care of my buddy, it's all forgiven. Deal?" he reached out his hand._

_Nick hesitantly took it into his and shook, "Deal."_

_**Xx**_

Coach was sitting on watch. He had taken Rochelle's turn. There was no way he was going to make the poor woman get up in her condition. '_her condition could be worse,'_ he kept telling himself. All things considered Rochelle was managing.

"Hey."

Coach turned around to see Nick standing there, "Oh, hey there son."

"How long have you been on watch?"

"A while. Took Rochelle's time. Girl needs her rest."

Nick nodded in agreement and sat down next to the older man,

"Looks like you need some more rest to, Nick. You're awfully pale."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Just gotta hang in there a little bit longer right?" Nick smiled, "safety isn't that far away."

Coach laughed and grasped the man's shoulder, "Damn right. We're almost outta this hell."

"Thank god."

Coached nodded in agreement and the two sat in silence for a while. Nick broke the quiet, "Why don't you go get some shut eye?"

"You sure you're up for it? I can always get Ellis."

"Let the kid sleep." Nick said.

"You know, you aren't so bad Nick." Coach smiled, "You were a little shit when we first met, but now look at you. You're looking out for all of us."

"Hey, hey, don't get all mushy on me." Nick smiled back.

"Night son."

"Night Coach."

**Xx**

"The bridge! There it is!" Ellis exclaimed, "We're almost there!"

Rochelle let out a sigh of relief, "Rescue…"

"Just a little further!" Coach beamed, "Then we'll get someone to look at your arm and patch you up properly."

Rochelle smiled, "Yes."

Nick smiled and opened the safe room door, "looks like there's a ladder we can climb up. It should lead us right up to the bridge."

"Then alls we gotta do is cross it." Ellis grinned.

"Hopefully it'll be that easy." Nick said unconvinced, "But hey, there's some ammo… and pills! Thank the fucking lord." He quickly opened the bottle and downed a few, "Here Ro."

Rochelle happily took the pills that were offered to her, "guess no one made it this far." She said after swallowing,

"Guess not." Coach said opening up a water bottle and chugging it.

Ellis handed out the rest of the bottles, keeping one for himself.

"Alright, y'all ready?" Coach asked.

"As ready as I can be." Rochelle said, feeling a sudden swell of energy. God bless those pills.

Nick opened the door and looked around, "An intercom?"

"Push the button." Ellis said, doing so, "Hello?"

"Ellis!"

"What? Maybe it works…"

"H-Hello…? Is someone there?" a voice broke through.

"Oh god…" Nick muttered and held button down, "Yes! There are four of us! All survivors and none of us are infected!"

"Please repeat. You said you're not infected?" the voice asked.

"Yes!" Nick responded, "We're all immune. Can you help us?"

"We have a chopper waiting; it takes off in about ten minutes. You think you can make it?"

"We don't really have any other choice."

"Alright. We're going to let the bridge down. Hurry up. We can't wait." The voice went out and the bridge started to lower.

"Alright!" Ellis cheered,

"Don't let your guard down, Ellis." Nick cautioned, "There are probably plenty of zombie fuckers up there."

"We'll tear right through them!"

"Damn straight." Rochelle joined in, "This is it, fellas."

The bridge was almost down,

"Let's go!" Nick shouted, and the four of them took off.

**Xx**

It was all a blur. It was going so well. There were tons of infected, but they managed to plow through them. They stayed away from the edges, unless they had to get around something. They stuck together, watching each other's backs like they have been doing for a while now. Ellis got a Hunter before it got to close to them. Rochelle managed to get a Spitter between her eyes, sparing them all from her acid. Even Nick was able to put a Jockey down before it could attack any of them. They were doing so well. The helicopter was in sight. They could almost feel the wind from its blades. But when did anything ever go so smoothly for the four of them?

The Tank appeared out of nowhere. One second they're running, smiles beginning to appear on all their faces, and the next, a car was thrown at them from behind sending them flying. Nick managed to keep his footing and quickly looked around for Ellis. He found the man, he was bleeding from his head, but he was able to get up. Nick ran over to him,

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Ellis shouted and started unloading at the Tank that was closing in on them, "Where is Coach and Rochelle?!"

Nick chucked a bile bomb at the Tank, infected quickly charging at it; slowing the massive beast down. Nick quickly looked around, he couldn't find them.

"There!" Ellis pointed over to a pink and purple blur lying on the ground all too close to where the Tank was.

"Oh god, Ellis, keep unloading on it." Nick ordered,

"You aren't goin' over there!" Ellis shouted, "You can't!"

"I'll be fine!" Nick assured him, "Just keep firing!"

Ellis hesitantly nodded and started shooting again. Nick ran as fast as he could, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He got to them. Rochelle had herself thrown over Coach, crying,

"Please, you have to get up! Please!"

Nick took in the sight before him. The man was lying on his back. From the waist up he looked mostly unharmed. But his legs… The one was bent in a way no leg should ever bend. The other looked completely crushed, a bone protruding from his knee.

"Nick…" Coach weakly reached out to the conman.

Nick bent down, "You're gonna be fine." Was all he could manage.

"You're so full of shit." Coach laughed weakly, "Take Rochelle and go."

"What!?" Rochelle cried out, "We are not leaving you! Tell him Nick!"

"Coach…" Nick trailed off.

"There ain't time boy." Coach glared, "Now you take her and you go. You three get to the helicopter."

"Not without you!" Rochelle cried.

"Nick!" Ellis shouted, "Hurry up! I'm running low on ammo!"

"Coach… are you sure, I could probably-"

"There isn't anything you can do." Coach assured him, "Now go. Take care of both of them."

Nick stretched out and grabbed Coach's hand, "I promise."

"Good boy."

"No!" Rochelle continued to cry, "I can't leave you…"

"You gotta, baby girl. You'll be fine. Nick and Ellis will take care of you."

"But-"

A giant chunk of concrete whirled passed them. Nick picked Rochelle up and started dragging her away from Coach.

"No! Please, Nick! We can't leave him! We can't!"

"I'm sorry, we have to go!" Nick took out a shot and injected it into his leg, giving him the energy to throw the small woman over his shoulder and run.

Rochelle continued to scream for Nick to stop and go back for Coach, but Nick ignored the woman's pleas. By the time Nick caught back up with Ellis the Tank was upon Coach. Rochelle let out a loud shriek. Nick closed his eyes tightly and kept running. The three got into the helicopter. Two military men helped them in and secured Rochelle down. She kept trying to get out of her restraints crying out for the older man. Nick sat down beside Ellis. The two quickly fastened their seat belts and the chopper began to rise.

Ellis grabbed Nick's hand, "What happened?"

Nick shook his head and squeezed the mechanic's hand back, "I couldn't do anything… He was-"

Ellis nodded, "Ya don' have to say. Ya alrigh'?"

"I will be… You?"

"Fine." Ellis looked over at Rochelle. She had calmed down, but tears still streamed down her tan cheeks, "Is she gonna be alrigh'?"

'_no… probably not… she probably won't forgive me for leaving Coach behind either.'_ Nick shrugged, "I hope so…" he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The hand in his comforted him. He was safe. Ellis was safe. They were safe and they were together. Who knew what CEDA had planned when they land. And who knows what will happen to them. All Nick cared about in this moment was that Ellis was safe and beside him. Even if that broke his number one rule. But then again, when did he ever follow it? He didn't follow it with Alex or Katie and he sure as hell didn't follow it with Coach, Rochelle, and Ellis. It surprised him how much he wished he could have switched places with the older man, but at the same time the thought of how Ellis would have reacted upset him. The way Rochelle had broken down; what if it were Ellis? Crying out to him not to give up, to stay by his side. He couldn't think about that. Nick opened his eyes and looked over at the man beside him. He looked so at peace, it made him smile,

'_Being with the same person for too long isn't your style.'_ Alex's voice echoed in Nick's head. And she was right. Just the thought of being with the same person forever frightened him, but not anymore. Nick loved Alex, but he knew they weren't meant for each other. Ellis was different.

"Hey, Nick?" Ellis said after some time.

"What?"

"Try not to shoot this pilot, alrigh'?"

Nick could hear the smirk in Ellis' voice. Nick squeezed the hand in his grasp and smiled, "Shut up, Ellis."

**End.**

**Xx**

**WEEEEE ITS DONE! Yay! Sorry Coach… originally I was going to kill Nick off, but I couldn't… and if I do put up my sequel, Nick's gotta be alive. Is anyone even interested in the sequel? Anyone even read this chapter? I don't blame you guys if you don't… I did kinda abandon this for a while. **

**Anyway, I am so thankful for all the support I got working on this fic! And I am also thankful for the readers who didn't give up on me. I love you all**

**30-nights.**


End file.
